Contra la Fuerza de la Gravedad
by Verona d'Ascoli
Summary: Quil siempre ha estado ahí para Claire. Es su mejor amigo, su protector, y aunque ella crea que es imposible, desea más. Pero en un mundo donde las leyendas son reales, el camino hacia el amor verdadero no es fácil, aún cuando estén destinados. TRADUCCION
1. Secretos

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

* * *

Capítulo I: Secretos

No soy muy habladora. Nunca lo he sido, y probablemente nunca lo seré. Me gusta el silencio, y me gusta mantener mis secretos a salvo para que nadie los sepa. Porque a veces, algunos secretos nunca deberían ser contados.

Desearía poder seguir mis propios consejos.

Mi mejor amiga, Katie, es el tipo de persona a la que le confesarías tus secretos más ocultos e íntimos, y a pesar de su carácter burlón, sabes que nunca te traicionaría. Y por ese motivo, una tarde lluviosa, cuando estábamos las dos aburridas, me encontré confesándole algo que me había jurado jamás decir en voz alta. Porque si se supiera, si _él_ lo supiera, probablemente tendría que cavar un enorme agujero en el suelo y enterrarme viva. Porque era horrible.

Suspiré honda y profundamente.

—Estoy enamorada de Quil Ateara, — susurré. El corazón me bombeaba con tanta fuerza que me pregunté como Katie no era capaz de oírlo.

Ella pegó un chillido. —Oh Dios mío, Claire. ¿Y lo sabe él? — Preguntó.

Mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo. —No. ¡Y prométeme que nunca se lo contarás! No puedes contárselo a _nadie._ —La así del brazo. —Lo digo en serio Katie; ¡si lo haces te mato!— ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado decir esto mismo a mis amigos y me había reído de ellos por ser tan dramáticos? Ahora finalmente lo entendía.

Ella se encogió sobre sí misma. — Vale, vale. ¿A quién se lo iba a decir, de todas formas?—Relajé mis dedos. — ¿Pero crees que lo sabe?

—Espero que no. Eso sería _tan_ embarazoso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú tienes trece y él…? ¿Cuántos años tiene Quil?

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros. —Y no me importa si tiene cien años. Él es perfecto. — El rubor se extendió por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan bien al confesárselo a Katie.

—Seguramente no tiene cien años, es demasiado guapo, —bromeó.

—Él es mucho más que guapo, —suspiré.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabe, — dijo Katie sin piedad. —¿Por qué si no te dejaría pasar tanto tiempo con él?

—¡Eh! Que él siempre viene a verme, desde que tenía dos…— Me detuve. El sonrojo volvió.

—¿Tiene novia? —Me lo pensé durante unos instantes. No quería que supiera con cuanto empeño había estado prestando atención durante los últimos años, intentado responder a esa misma pregunta.

—No lo sé. Creo que solía tener una. Me acuerdo que una vez le llamé y oí a una mujer riendo al otro lado. — No le mencioné a Katie lo deprimida que me había sentido después de esa llamada. —Pero nunca le he visto con ninguna cuando bajaba a La Push, ni siquiera en las fiestas de la tía Emily.

—Qué raro.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Aunque me da igual.

—Bueno, tú ya has tenido un novio.

—¡Katie! ¡Tenía siete años, y sólo fueron dos semanas! Todd y yo ni siquiera nos besamos.

—Aún así…—Sonrió. —¿Y qué me dices de Adam? Le _gustas._

—¡Pero es feo! Le odio.

—Oh, tampoco está tan mal. Eres una prejuiciosa. No todo el mundo es como Quil, ¿sabes? Algún día tendrás que tener novio.

—No. No quiero tener otro, —prometí, sintiendo la magnitud de mis palabras. —Sé que nunca me corresponderá, pero prefiero morir sola que estar con otro hombre.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco. —Deja de ser tan melodramática, Claire. Es patético.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo. _No_ era ningún enamoramiento adolescente de dos semanas. Quil era mucho, mucho más que eso. —Estoy diciendo la verdad. Nunca amaré a nadie más. — Katie resopló, y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

—¡Claire!— Se oyó a mi madre desde la cocina. —Quil está aquí.

Me giré hacia Katie de inmediato; podía sentir como mis mejillas quemaban con intensidad. —_Prométemelo,_ —le supliqué. —Por favor Katie, _por favor._

Justo en ese instante Quil entraba en el salón, sonriendo. Contuve un suspiro; estaba como siempre—guapo y demasiado mayor para alguien de trece años. Sus ojos de color miel se deslizaron de mi pálido rostro a Katie, quien reía disimuladamente.

Frunció el ceño, sentándose en una silla. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, —respondí rápidamente, mirando fijamente a Katie.

—Sólo estábamos hablando, — añadió ella con aire inocente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—_Secretos,_ —sonrió Katie. La fulminé con los ojos, sintiendo como mi rostro enrojecía aún más.

—Katie, cállate…—siseé. Habíamos sido amigas desde la infancia, y sabía que _no_ le contaría nada, pero le gustaba demasiado verme sufrir.

—¿Estabais hablando de chicos?—Quil bajó el tono de voz, como si estuviéramos conspirando.

Katie asintió.—Claire está enamorada.

Un extrañó brillo cruzó la mirada de Quil durante unos instantes, antes de ser reemplazada por su habitual sonrisa. —¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? —Me preguntó.

Me hundí en el asiento, gimiendo. Ni de coña iba a responder a eso.

—Claire dice que sí…—Rió Katie. —No es realmente mi tipo. Demasiado may—

—_Adiós,_ Katie, —me levanté, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la puerta. —Te veré mañana en clase.

—Oh, no te enfades conmigo, Claire— cogió su mochila, riendo y sacándome la lengua. —¡Ya sabes que me adoras!— Me gritó en la distancia.

_A veces me pregunto por qué._

Cuando entré en la casa, Quil estaba exactamente donde le dejé, sonriendo. —No tienes por qué avergonzarte, —me dijo quedamente.

—No lo estoy, —mentí, sabiendo que mi sonrojo decía lo contrario. —Katie debería mantener su bocaza cerrada, —murmuré, dejándome caer sobre el sofá.

—Nunca has tenido problemas hablándome de chicos… Me acuerdo de uno, ¿era Todd?

Sentí como el odio hacia mí me atravesaba en ese instante; ¿cómo de patético le habría sonado a Quil todos esos años de historias amorosas? Aunque a él parecía haberle importado poco, siempre me había ofrecido consejos. —Ahora es diferente, —murmuré, deseando desesperadamente que se cambiase de tema de conversación.

Quil se inclinó hacia mí. —Puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Asentí débilmente.

Ese era realmente el problema; si no hubiera sido tan perfecto y comprensivo aún seguiría pensando en él como un hermano mayor, algunas veces insoportable, pero siempre ahí cuando le necesitaba. Ahora… ahora _no_ pensaba en él como un hermano.

—Lo sé, — fingí una sonrisa.

Mi madre tenía una curiosa historia referente a Quil y a mí; siempre me la contaba cuando se encontraba de buen humor. Yo tenía cuatro años, y Quil estaba cuidándonos a mí y a mi hermana una tarde. Solíamos tener algunas máquinas viejas de gimnasio guardadas en el patio trasero a los que a mí me encantaba escalar. Quil me había quitado los ojos de encima durante un segundo para ayudar a mi hermana que se acababa de caer de la bici.

Un segundo fue tiempo suficiente para mí. Cuando me dio la espalda, estaba colocada a lo alto de las barras metálicas. Alcé las manos y dije, —mírame, estoy volando.

Todavía recuerdo la sensación de caer y caer hacia abajo, y la sensación de sus brazos al rodearme. Nunca abrigué dudas de que él me atraparía cuando saltase, incluso estando tan lejos como estaba.

Quil nunca lo sabría… pero la razón por la que me gustaba tanto saltar era porque él siempre estaría ahí para cogerme. Y siempre lo estuvo.

Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo que terminara enamorándome de él.

No recuerdo a Quil fuera de mi vida, pero Colleen me decía que le conocí por primera vez cuando tenía dos años. La obligué a que me contara todo lo que recordase tantas veces que casi podía verlo en mi propia cabeza, aun cuando yo era demasiado joven para recordarlo. Era mayo y el sol estaba brillando; casi hacía calor. Colleen y yo estábamos en casa de tía Emily, jugando en el jardín, cuando les vi acercarse— los enormes amigos de tío Sam.

Colleen se asustó la primera vez que les vio, pero yo no; yo reía y sonreía, intentando darles mis juguetes. Pero no había visto antes a Quil, no hasta esa misma tarde.

Una vez le pregunté a Quil si se acordaba de aquel día. Al principio se quedó callado, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, igual que cada vez que le preguntaba algo que no quería responderme. Unos instantes después, me contestó que sí: tenía manchada la nariz y hojas enredadas en el pelo. Llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco que parecía casi marrón y un jersey azul manchado de hierba. Me sorprendió que se acordara de todos aquellos detalles.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie—sé que Colleen pensaría que me lo estaba inventado y Quil pensaría que estoy loca — pero… a veces, cuando pienso muy, muy detenidamente, recuerdo a Quil acuclillándose frente a mí. La voz de la tía Emily suena de fondo, como si nos estuviera presentando, pero no la presto atención. Solo me fijo en los ojos de Quil, que me observan. Me mira como si nunca quisiera dejar de hacerlo… y entonces, muy lentamente, se acerca y me quita una hoja del pelo, haciéndome reír. Alguien empieza a chillar, preguntando por Sam. Quil parece asustado, feliz y confuso, todo a la vez, pero a mí no me importa. Alcanzo la mano de Quil con la mía y jugueteo con sus enormes dedos.

A veces parece _tan_ real, pero otras pienso que sólo puede ser un sueño, o que quizá mis recuerdos me están engañando porque siempre he deseado recordar ese día. Todo está desdibujado y confuso, y Colleen dice que no recuerda a nadie gritando, pero nada de eso significa mucho. Siempre que intento convencerme de que es real, una vocecita me susurra _¿pero qué pasa con su edad?_ Esa es la parte que no me puedo explicar, porque en esos recuerdos, Quil está exactamente igual que ahora. Y sé que es imposible no envejecer en 10 años.

Sólo que a veces parece que Quil tarda una eternidad en envejecer.

Al día siguiente, después de perdonarla sus burlas, Katie y yo comenzamos a mirar viejas fotografías para un trabajo autobiográfico que nos habían pedido en clase, y por supuesto, Quil estaba en casi todas. Aún cuando él vivía en La Push y yo en Neah Bay—el único pueblo de la reserva Makah.

Katie miraba detenidamente una de las fotos, bizqueando como siempre que intentaba concentrarse. — Quil no ha cambiado nada, ¿verdad? Mira a tu madre, ¡mira su pelo! Era tan joven. Pero Quil…

Le quité la foto de las manos y la observé cuidadosamente. Katie tenía razón. Su pelo era mucho más corto y su ropa estaba definitivamente fuera de moda, pero en esencia, era exactamente igual. Su piel seguía siendo lisa y tersa, y de un color rojizo. Seguía siendo enorme, pareciendo incluso aún más grande porque me tenía cogida en brazos, y con sus músculos aún marcados bajo la camiseta. Y su sonrisa traviesa era la misma de siempre. Perfectamente podría haber pasado por una fotografía reciente.

—Wow, —susurré. —No ha cambiado nada.

—¿Y no te habías dado cuenta antes? —Preguntó Katie, confusa.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No lo sé, no suelo ver mucho estas fotos. Y, bueno, Quil siempre ha sido Quil.

—¿Y de verdad no sabes cuántos años tiene? —Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpida. Se lo pregunté una vez a Colleen, pero ella tampoco supo responderme, y supongo que no me importó lo suficiente como para volvérselo a preguntar a Quil.

Pero esta vez no iba a escaparse tan fácilmente.

Tuve que esperar hasta el fin de semana para acorralarle, lo que me dio aún más tiempo para pensar en más preguntas. ¿Cómo he podido pasar más de diez años sin saber qué es lo que hacía Quil para ganarse la vida? Parecía tan extraño, pero ahora que mis ojos se habían abierto, estaban abiertos del todo, dispuestos a encontrar respuestas.

Le esperé en el porche. El sol brillaba con fuerza, y hacía más calor de lo habitual; todo parecía luminoso y cálido bajo la luz del sol. Incluso hacía que mi pequeña casa azul luciera mejor.

Como siempre, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando vi a Quil emergiendo del bosque— y ahí tenía otra pregunta. ¿Qué hacía Quil en el bosque? Tenía coche. Lo usaba para llevarme y para visitarme, a veces. Pero la mayoría de las veces… ¿qué? ¿Daba un paseíto con alguien? No lo sabía.

—Hey, Claire, —sonrió, y yo le devolví el gesto. Empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, pero le agarré de la camiseta.

—¿Podemos quedarnos hoy fuera? Hace demasiado bueno.

Quil sonrió, sentándose a mi lado mientras yo estiraba las piernas para que la luz del sol les diera de lleno. —Las vacaciones están pasando demasiado rápido. ¿Preparada para la vuelta a las clases?

Gemí. —Gracias por recordármelo. Todavía tengo un mes por delante, déjame disfrutarlo. No quiero pensar en noveno grado, ni en el instituto… ni en los catorce.

—Catorce, ¿eh?— Comentó en un tono extraño. Me sentí súbitamente nerviosa al recordar lo que quería preguntarle.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. — Alcé la mirada hacia él. Parecía tan preocupado que los nervios me desaparecieron. Era Quil, después de todo; no se iba a enfadar conmigo. —¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste? ¿De qué podía contarte todo lo que quisiera? —Empecé, sintiéndome valiente. Quil asintió, con la frente ligeramente fruncida. —Verás, el otro día Katie y yo estuvimos mirando un par de fotos, y nos dimos cuenta de que no has cambiado nada desde entonces…— Le enseñé la foto. Quil la tomó de mis manos, y la observó durante unos instantes antes de devolvérmela.

—Me acuerdo del día en que nos hicimos esa foto y…

—_¡Quil!—_ Le interrumpí, molesta. —¡No cambies de tema! Esto es importante para mí. Nunca cambias. ¿Por qué no? Y eso no es todo. ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Hay tanto que no sé de ti que no es justo. ¡Tú lo sabes _todo_ sobre mí!

—Tienes razón, — respondió silenciosamente. Alcé bruscamente la cabeza. No me imaginé que se rendiría tan fácilmente. —No es justo… pero Claire, hay una razón… y no puedo contarte el por qué.

Quizá no era tan fácil, después de todo. —¿Por qué no?— Exigí, sintiendo como la rabia me subía hasta el pecho. No solía enfadarme por nada, pero cuando lo hacía, había que tener cuidado conmigo. Quil lo notó, por lo que su tono de voz se volvió más dulce. Me cogió la mano.

—Por favor, Claire. ¿Puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que es mejor que no lo sepas?

—¡No!—Exclamé, retirando mi mano con brusquedad. Me miró, ligeramente dolido por mi gesto. —No veo por qué tanto lío. ¿Qué problema hay con que quiera saber cuántos años tienes o en qué trabajas?

—No tiene nada de malo, pero es duro de explicar.

—Pues explícalo. ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! —Por primera vez pensé que había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Qué _derecho_ tenía yo? Sí, éramos amigos, mejores amigos, por lo menos por mi parte. Pero eso no me hacía especial.

Esperé a que me contestara que no me metiera en sus problemas, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, parecía aún más culpable. —Tengo derecho a saberlo, —probé otra vez, esperando ver su reacción.

—Lo sé… Pero pensé que no harías este tipo de preguntas tan pronto. No estoy preparado. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que le veía tan inseguro.

Fruncí el ceño. Se estaba comportando como si le hubiera preguntado por sus más oscuros secretos. Mi curiosidad se intensificó. —No te entiendo.

Alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en la mía. —Dame un poco de tiempo— abrí la boca para contestar, pero me cortó. —Sólo un poco, para que pueda contártelo bien.

—¿Por qué tanto problema?

—Porque nada de lo que tiene que ver conmigo es sencillo Claire, y lo sabes.

—¿Has hecho algo malo y por eso no puedes contármelo?— Quil se rió. —¿Robas? ¿Has roto la ley? ¿Eres un asesino?

—Vamos, Claire. —Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque por un momento pareció preocupado. —Si no lo dejas ya, me iré ahora mismo. —Odiaba cuando Quil se ponía tan mandón y protector, pero tampoco quería que se marchara.

—No, — le agarré de la mano cuando hizo un ademán de levantarse. —¿Pero me lo prometes, verdad? ¿Pronto? —Supliqué con los ojos.

—Te lo prometo, —suspiró.

—Vale.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! **

**Los primeros capítulos son los más… suaves, por así decirlo. Lo más interesante, a mi parecer, llega un poco más tarde, cuando la trama empieza realmente a tomar forma. La historia consta de 29 capítulos, y está completa. Creo que podré subir capítulo cada 15 días, aproximadamente. Aunque claro, dependiendo de los reviews a lo mejor subo antes… XD**

**¡Ah! Si queréis comentar por cualquier razón algo a la autora del fanfic y no sabéis bien cómo, me lo podéis pedir y encantada se lo traduciré.**

**Un saludo,**

**Verona.**


	2. Confesando

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

* * *

Capítulo II: Confesando 

Supongo que siempre supe que amaba a Quil. Al principio solo era un hermano o un mejor amigo. Mis sentimientos no tenían nombre, pero en realidad no lo necesitaban. Estaban ahí, en mi cabeza. Y entones, cuando finalmente comprendí lo que era el amor, o lo que se suponía que era el amor, quise casarme con alguien alto, dulce, y gracioso. Con alguien como él. Incluso cuando no sabía cuántos años tenía Quil, supe que era demasiado mayor para mí. Demasiado mayor como para pensar en mí de aquella forma.

No puedo recordar el momento en el que pasé de querer a alguien _como_ él, a quererle a _él._ Empecé a pensar e imaginarme un quizás… Sé que Katie piensa que es algo pasajero, y quizá tenga razón. No tengo nada con lo que comparar. Pero parece mucho más profundo que cualquier otro capricho adolescente. Sabía que tenía que parar esta situación antes de que llegara a más, porque era imposible.

Pero… no es el hecho de que sea guapo, sino que nadie me entiende como él. Cuando quiero estar en silencio, él se mantiene callado. Cuando quiero ser rebelde y alocada, nos alocamos los dos juntos. Piensa igual que yo, y tengo miedo de no encontrar a nadie como a él. Me asusta, porque sé que soy joven, porque sé que es imposible no importa cuánto lo desee. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Así que me mantengo en silencio, intentando ocultar mis sentimientos. Normalmente es fácil. Con Quil todo es fácil.

Él no mencionó nada sobre nuestra conversación durante los tres días siguientes. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, Quil me pedía un poco de paciencia y rápidamente cambiaba de conversación. Me enfurecía. Intentaba no mirarle mal y actuar como un bebé. Quería que supiera que podía ser madura—que estaba preparada para lo que me iba a contar, fuera lo que fuera—pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Quil se limitaba a sonreír nerviosamente, pero mantenía la boca cerrada.

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Era la primera vez que me ocultaba algo; él siempre intentaba responder todas mis preguntas, incluso las que le hacían sentir un poco incómodo. Pero esta nueva faceta suya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Hola, Claire, — sonrió mi madre, colocando las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera. Yo estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, intentando comerme los cereales. Pero no podía.

—Hey, — saludé, alejando el bol de cereales.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? —Se sentó a mi lado.

—No mucho. He estado con Katie todo el día. Vimos algunas películas porque estaba lloviendo. —Fulminé con la mirada la llovizna gris a través de la ventana, la cual nos había obligado a permanecer encerradas en casa.

—¿Te has divertido?— Preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros, jugando de nuevo con mi comida. Estaba medio escuchando sus palabras cuando me comentó con voz casual, —la tía Emily ha llamado esta mañana; quería saber si te gustaría bajar a La Push esta noche. Me dijo que Quil vendría a recogerte.

Alcé bruscamente la cabeza cuando mencionó su nombre. —¿Por qué quiere que vaya?

Mi madre me observó con cuidado, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. —Van a hacer un picnic nocturno junto a las hogueras. —No había duda, estaba triste y asustada, y parte de ella no quería dejarme marchar.

Pero sólo era un picnic con Sam, Emily y Quil, y quizá Jared y Embry. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Suena divertido.

—Sabía que dirías eso. —Parecía resignada. —Quil llegará en una hora. —Se levantó y comenzó a guardar la compra; yo coloqué mi bol en el fregadero y empecé a ayudarla, pero antes de que pudiera coger nada, se giró bruscamente hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

Le devolví el abrazo, confusa ante su extraño comportamiento. —Estás creciendo tan rápido, Claire. —Pude sentir sus lágrimas mojándome el pelo.

Me separé, y di un paso hacia atrás. —¿Mamá, qué pasa? ¿Porque actúas como si esta fuera la última vez que me vas a ver en tu vida?—Ella se limpió las lágrimas. —Sólo voy a casa de la tía; ya he estado miles de veces.

—Lo sé. Estoy un poco tonta; no me hagas mucho caso. Es solo que no puedo seguir pretendiendo que sigues siendo mi niña pequeña… —Me besó en la mejilla y siguió guardando la comida.

Intenté recordar si alguna vez se había comportado de esa manera tan extraña con Colleen, pero no pude.

Quil llegó justo a tiempo, como siempre, en su antiguo coche azul. Le saludé con la mano desde la ventana de mi habitación y terminé de hacer la maleta. Cogí el abrigo más grueso del armario del recibidor y entré dentro de la cocina—

—donde mi madre y Quil se estaban abrazando. Me quede helada. Estaba llorando otra vez, pero no con tana efusividad como antes. Quil le estaba susurrando algo tan bajito que no pude oírlo. Aunque me sonó a "es la hora". Me aclaré la garganta, captando toda su atención. Mi madre suspiró y le acarició el hombro antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Estás preparada?—Me preguntó Quil, actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ya les había visto abrazarse antes, pero nunca como ahora. Yo me limité a asentir y a despedirme de mi madre con un beso. Ya le preguntaría en el coche.

Quil colocó mi bolsa de ropa a su lado, y una vez me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor del coche. Me giré hacia él.

—¿Qué era _eso_?—Pregunté.

Él ni siquiera eludió la pregunta. —Tú madre está ahora mismo un poco preocupada.

—Lo sé. Hoy estaba muy rara conmigo. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

—No seas dura. Es muy difícil para ella.

—¿_El qué_?— Exclamé. Todo el mundo estaba loco. ¿Era yo la única normal, o qué?

—Ya lo verás, — me contestó con simpleza. Gruñí levemente, hundiéndome en el asiento. —Ya no entiendo nada, —murmuré.

Quil cambió de tema de conversación. —¿Qué tal está Colleen? Hace mucho que no la veo.

Fruncí el ceño al pensar en mi hermana de dieciséis años, la cual estaba actuando de manera tan extraña como los demás, aunque de forma diferente. —No eres el único. Ahora tiene un novio nuevo; sólo la veo por las mañanas y al mediodía.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con el último?

—Le dejó por Tyler. —Quil resopló, esperándose la respuesta. Le observé con curiosidad. —¿Es siempre así? Colleen me dijo que le gusta probar con diferentes chicos, para ver qué tipo le gusta más. ¿No puedes tener solo un novio y manterle durante un tiempo?

—Claro que puedes. —Quil sonrió. —A Colleen le gusta tener muchas opciones.

—Yo no voy a ser así. — Decidí. —Sólo quiero tener a un chico, un solo amor verdadero. No quiero besar a un montón de sapos para encontrar a mi príncipe azul.

Quil se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes. Pensé que se iba a reír de mí, pero no lo hizo. —Eres romántica, Claire, — comentó con simpleza.

—¿Crees que es imposible?

—Creo que es raro, pero no imposible. Lo he visto alguna vez. —Me miró. —Pero nunca se sabe, puede que cambies de opinión. Después de todo, besar sapos puede ser divertido. Mira a Colleen. —Sonreí, dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

—Mi madre me comentó algo sobre un picnic junto a las hogueras.

—Sí. Habrá comida y contaremos historias.

—¿Por qué quería Emily que fuera?

Quil pareció avergonzarse. —En realidad, fui _yo_ quien quería que vinieses. ¿Te acuerdas que lo estuvimos hablando hace un par de días?"

—Claro. ¿Me vas a contar finalmente la verdad?

—Sí; te contaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿En el picnic? —Estaba confusa. No parecía el lugar más indicado para confesar tus secretos. Pero con tal de que me lo dijera, me daba igual donde o quien estuviera allí. Le observé cuidadosamente, notando por primera vez lo nervioso que estaba. Agarraba el volante con fuerza, casi fulminando la carretera con sus ojos.

Dudosa, alcancé su hombro con mi mano. —¿Estás bien? —Él alzó una ceja. —Pareces… preocupado.

—Estoy bien. —Quitó una de sus manos del volante y la colocó en medio de nosotros dos, para que pudiera cogerla con la mía.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? ¿Tan malo es?

Quil se encogió de hombros. —Es… difícil.

—Ya sabes que nada de lo que tú me digas me va a asustar.

—Ya veremos.

Poco tiempo después llegamos a La Push, deteniéndonos en frente de la casa de Emily y Sam. Quil cogió mi bolsa y entramos dentro. Pude oír como uno de mis pequeños primos reía en otra habitación. Emily salió de la cocina y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola, Claire, —saludó, cogiéndole la bolsa a Quil. —Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido. Ha pasado bastante desde la última vez. O al menos eso parece.

Emily me dio un recién horneado cookie cuando me senté en la mesa de la cocina. Siempre ha sido tan diferente a su hermana, mi madre. Dulce y maternal, mientras que mi madre no era de las de estar mucho en casa: aunque a veces tenía sus problemillas con la estufa. Y esa no era la única diferencia; a pesar de la cicatriz de mi tía, apenas parecían de la misma familia. Igual que Colleen y yo, de hecho.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía cuatro años le pregunté a mi tía por sus cicatrices. Incluso entonces pude darme cuenta de la tensión que causó mi pregunta. Sam inhaló aire bruscamente, y Quil frunció el ceño. Solo Emily permaneció normal, contándome que solo había sido un accidente. Después no le di demasiada importancia.

—Vosotros dos podéis salir durante un rato, si queréis, — nos dijo Emily poco después de que me terminara las galletas.

—¿Y qué pasa con la comida, en las hogueras? —Pregunté. Emily era muy estricta en cuanto a las comidas si se llegaba tarde.

—Tendremos comida suficiente para esta noche, y Quil ya sabe dónde y cuándo es. Puede llevarte cuando sea la hora.

Así que hicimos como nos dijo, pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde paseando por La Push. Me era casi tan familiar como Neah Bay; había pasado muchos años por allí. Todo el mundo me conocía, y me saludaban mientras caminábamos hacia la playa. Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no ser tan impaciente y enfadar a Quil, especialmente porque estaba muy callado. Así que observamos como el sol se ponía en silencio, con nuestros hombros ligeramente pegados y con mi cabeza llena de preguntas y de dudas.

Finalmente, Quil me dijo que era hora de irse y comenzamos a andar hacia los acantilados, donde pude ver el vivo color de las llamas en contraste con el grisáceo cielo.

Estaban todos alrededor de la hoguera, hablando y riendo con fuerza. A medida que avanzamos, me empecé a sentir más y más confusa. Había demasiada gente… Sam y Emily, por supuesto, Embry, Jared y su mujer Kim, tal y como me había esperado. Pero también había otros a los que no conocía tanto. Collin, Brady, Paul y su mujer, y Seth Clearwater. Su madre estaba allí, rodeando con el brazo los hombros de Billy Black. Finalmente vi a Quil Ateara, el abuelo de Quil. Parecía tan débil que daba la sensación de que la corriente terminaría arrancándole de la silla de plástico.

Les conocía a todos, por supuesto. A unos más que a otros. Pero no tenía sentido que toda esta gente estuviese aquí esta noche, de alguna manera formando parte del secreto de Quil.

No había visto nunca al viejo Quil fuera de casa, y no había ido desde hace meses. Pensé que ahora estaría aún más obligado a permanecer en ella… Pero allí estaba, sonriéndome. Resistí el deseo de esconderme detrás de Quil. No sabía por qué, pero su abuelo me hacía sentir incómoda. Parecía que podía ver dentro de mí y descubrir todos mis secretos.

Pero también era las cosas que me decía. Siempre, _siempre_ me comentaba lo mayor que estaba y lo guapa que sería de mayor. Después solía mirar a alguien del grupo y sonreír de manera insinuante, como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste privado. Aún así, siempre intentaba ser lo más amable posible, sabiendo lo mucho que Quil le quería. Además, era uno de los mayores; todo el mundo le respetaba, especialmente Sam y Emily. Así que me mordí el labio y disimulé lo mucho que me ponía nerviosa.

Podía sentir a Quil justo detrás de mí, e instintivamente me moví hacia atrás para estar más cerca de él, sintiendo su calor expandirse por mi espalda. Era tan alto; apenas le alcanzaba a las costillas. Quil apoyó sus manos suavemente sobre mis hombros, y yo alcé una mano para rodear su muñeca con los dedos. Nada parecía tan malo o terrorífico si él estaba conmigo; me hacía sentir segura. Le dediqué una débil sonrisa al viejo Quil.

Kim nos estaba sonriendo. Rápidamente se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Quil, aplastándome entre sus cuerpos; me pegué a él incluso más. Después, se separó y se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Hey, Claire. Hace mucho que no te veo. ¿Muy ocupada?

Me encogí de hombros. — La mayor parte del tiempo he estado con mi amiga Katie. Y Quil, claro, —añadí.

—Claro, —asintió, sonriendo otra vez. Los dedos de Quil se movieron en mis hombros, y pensando que se iba a separar, le agarré fuertemente otra vez de la mano. No conocía a Kim ni a la mujer de Paul tan bien como conocía a Emily, pero había pasado bastante tiempo con ellas en mi infancia. Me gustaba más Kim; era más tímida, pero ella y Quil tenían una relación tan jovial que me hacía reír.

Después de que todo el mundo nos saludara y el abuelo de Quil me interrogara durante unos minutos, nos sentamos en frente de la hoguera y la comida comenzó a pasar entre la gente. Quil sabía exactamente como me gustaban los perritos, así que dejé que él los tostara por mí. Todo el mundo reía y contaba historias. Parecía una reunión familiar. Yo era la más joven de todos, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada en La Push, aunque algunas veces me hacía sentir un poco… torpe. No dije mucho, me limité a apoyarme contra los hombros de Quil.

Fue extraño el modo en el que el ambiente cambió. De pronto, todo el mundo se sentó hacia delante, prestando toda su atención al viejo Quil. Yo también le miré, aunque no sabía muy bien que esperar. Miré a Quil, quien me sonrió en un intento por tranquilizarme, pero su rostro parecía nervioso.

¿Era este el secreto?

Y entonces, el viejo Quil empezó a hablar en voz baja. Sentí una oleada de decepción cuando me di cuenta de que sólo se trataba de una vieja leyenda. No tenía nada que ver con Quil. Irritada, le miré otra vez. Él sonrió levemente e hizo una señal hacia su abuelo, pidiéndome que le prestara atención.

Le hice caso, y varios minutos después me daba igual el secreto de Quil, estaba demasiado absorta en la historia que su abuelo nos estaba contando. Finalmente entendí por qué todo el mundo trataba al viejo Quil con tanto respeto—sus palabras tenían tal fuerza que pude _ver_ a Taha Aki en mi cabeza. Pude ver a los espíritus y a los lobos bailando en el fuego; incluso pude oírles andar en el aire, a nuestro alrededor—

—Una violenta tos le interrumpió el cuento. Emily se colocó a su lado en cuestión de segundos, dándole una botella de agua. Suspiró y le dijo que debería haberse puesto de espaldas al viento.

El viejo Quil negó con la cabeza. Entre espasmos, dijo, —yo debería ser quien cuenta esta historia, por mi nieto y…—otro arranque de toses le interrumpió.

Emily le acarició la espalda. —No te fuerces más; Sam puede contar el resto. Se lo sabe tan bien como tú. — Él asintió, mirando con expresión culpable a su nieto. Se miraron largamente durante unos instantes, pero cuando su respiración volvió a normalizarse, el viejo Quil le pidió a Sam que siguiera.

La voz de Sam no era tan poderosa como la del abuelo de Quil, pero incluso yo pude ver su gran potencial. Algún día, Sam tendría esa magia. Pronto me volví a perder en la historia. Solo una vez separé mis ojos de Sam, y fue para observar a Quil. Él me miraba fijamente, pendiente de mis reacciones. Le sonreí abiertamente, agradeciéndole que compartiera algo así conmigo. Nunca olvidaría aquella noche.

Cuando Sam terminó se oyó un suspiro colectivo a nuestro alrededor. Parpadeé, forzándome a volver al presente. De pronto, pude sentir como todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Me sonrojé, agachando la cabeza, y todos desviaron la mirada, como si no me hubieran estado mirando antes. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, y con este grupo aún menos.

Viejo Quil se aclaró la garganta. —Creo que puedo contar _una_ historia más, —sonrió. Sentí como a mi lado Quil se tensaba. Pero no le di demasiada importancia, y me incliné hacia delante, prestando toda mi atención.

—Taha Aki vivió muchas vidas humanas. Vio a sus dos primeras mujeres, a quienes amó hasta el día de su muerte, y vio a sus hijos e hijas crecer, madurar y finalmente morir. Pero Taha Aki permaneció joven con el poder de los lobos. —Quil empezó a tirarme de la mano, intentando obligarme a ponerme en pie. Yo la retiré.

—Estoy escuchando, —siseé antes de volverme hacia su abuelo.

—Años después de la muerte de su segunda mujer, muchas mujeres le desearon por su fuerza y valentía. Pero Taha Aki ya había conocido a la mujer que se convertiría en su tercera mujer. Como el empuje y la fuerza de las mareas, ella le atrajo hacia un baile eterno, atrayéndole de una manera de la que no pudo resistirse. De pronto, su mundo se convirtió en sombras, siendo ella su única luz, iluminándole por encima del resto. Cuando la vio, sus almas se fundieron en una sola. Y desde ese momento, Taha Aki le perteneció para siempre.

Quil se levantó bruscamente, arrastrándome con él. Su abuelo no dejó de hablar, pero a medida que Quil me alejaba de la hoguera, vi como sonreía. Se estaba riendo.

—¡Quil!—exclamé cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quería escuchar el resto de la historia!— Me desasí de su agarre y me crucé de brazos, fulminándole con la mirada.

Quil gruñó. —¿No querías saber mi secreto?— Preguntó, intentando distraerme.

—¿Y no podrías haber esperado cinco minutos?— Comenté impacientemente. Estaba sorprendida ante mi propio enfado. Normalmente nunca me enfadaba con Quil. Pero había algo en esa historia que….

—Ya la oirás más tarde, —murmuró. Sus ojos me suplicaban. _Déjalo estar_, me pedía.

Suspiré. Nunca podía resistirme. Nunca. —Vale. Cuéntame. — Quil me cogió de las manos y comenzamos a andar lentamente, alejándonos aún más del resto.

Dudó durante unos instantes. —¿Qué piensas de la leyenda? De la primera, me refiero. ¿Te gustó?

—Era increíble. —Suspiré, incapaz de evitar una sonrisa. —Había algo que… No sé… Pero me llegó _muy_ dentro. Me gustaría oír más. — Quil sonreía. Me apretó la mano con fuerza. —No sabía que tuvierais leyendas así. Pensé que los Quileutes eráis una tribu Salmon, como los Makah. Pero esos espíritus en forma de lobo… Wow.

Su mirada era intensa, como un fuego ardiendo en la oscuridad. Su voz ronca estaba nerviosa.

—Claire. ¿Y si te dijera que esa historia es de verdad?


	3. Cambios

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

* * *

Capítulo III: Cambios

Siempre llovía en la península de Olimpia. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Y era verde. Y húmeda. Y fría. Pero me encantaba. Me gustaba mirar hacia el cielo y ver cientos de tintes grises, despertarme con el ruido de la lluvia, el sonido de las hojas contra el viento. Me gustaba andar por la playa y escuchar las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas. Me gustaba ver aquellos pequeños trozos azules cuando las nubes se separaban. Y… me gustaba la forma en la que olía Quil cuando llovía- a frescura y a madera. Me gustaba como su grueso pelo negro se ponía de punta cuando estaba mojado. Me gustaba la forma en la que resaltaba ante un día gris.

Hoy estaba lloviendo; podía oír el repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el tejado. Normalmente me ayudaba a dormir, pero esta noche estaba completamente despierta, rebobinando todo en mi cabeza, memorizando cada segundo, cada detalle.

_Claire, ¿y si te dijera que esa historia es de verdad?_

Fruncí el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunté, confusa. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que los dos estuvimos al mismo nivel de altura. —Me refiero a que las leyendas son verdaderas. Algo en los Quileutes, algo en su sangre, nos da el poder de convertirnos en lobos, como los espíritus de las leyendas.

Le observé.

—Deja de tomarme el pelo, Quil —Intenté sonreír, pero sus palabras me turbaban. Estaba tan serio. No había ningún esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro como solía pasar cuando se metía conmigo.

—_Estoy_ diciendo la verdad, Claire.

Y entonces empezó a contármelo todo. Me explicó que tras su décimo sexto cumpleaños su cuerpo explotó y su vida entera cambió. Me contó como era su forma lobuna—grande, fuerte y rápida. Me habló de los Fríos —los enemigos naturales de los lobos, la razón por la que había cambiado. Vampiros.

Le escuché atentamente, sentada sobre una húmeda roca. Esta nervioso y excitado. Sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba con preocupación, temeroso de mi reacción. Pero yo mantuve mi rostro en blanco, absorbiendo lentamente sus palabras. Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Pregunté cuando terminó. Quil asintió levemente. —Y toda esa gente… Tío Sam y tía Emily y los demás… ¿también lo saben?

Sonrió. —¡Por supuesto! — Se rió. —¡Tu tío es el Alfa de manada!

Le observé con la boca abierta. —¿En serio?

Asintió. —Y Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared y la mayor parte de los chicos con los que salgo también son lobos, como yo.

Lo digerí durante unos segundos. —¿Pero por qué no me lo contaste cuando era más pequeña? ¿Creíste que me asustaría?

—Es un secreto demasiado importante para contárselo a una niña. —Se encogió de hombros. —Y no quería contarte que esas criaturas míticas existen de verdad. ¡Que me convierto en un gigantesco perro y me dedico a asesinar vampiros en mi tiempo libre! —Sacudió la cabeza. — Suena demasiado irreal. Incluso para mí, que he estado viviendo con ello desde los dieciséis. —Se paso una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo aún más. Parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años más.

Me deslicé de la roca y le abracé con fuerza. Él me revolvió el pelo y me devolvió el abrazo. —No me importa. Tú solo eres Quil. _Mi_ Quil. —Me retire levemente para poder ver su rostro. —Gracias por contármelo. No me gusta que haya secretos entre los dos.

—Eres la única a la que se lo he contado, —me dijo silenciosamente. —Pero tienes que guardarme el secreto, Claire. Nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera Katie o tu hermana.

—Claro que no se lo diré a nadie. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

Se estremeció. —Bueno, mejor no hasta ese extremo. —Echó un paso hacia atrás, y me cogió de la mano. —Vamos. Ya es hora de acostarse. —Fruncí el ceño. No quería que me recordasen cosas como esas en una noche así. Algún día, decidí, Quil y yo pasaríamos la noche entera en la playa, y me aseguraría de que él no mencionara nada sobre mi edad.

Caminamos hacia las hogueras, encontrándolas prácticamente vacías. Sólo estaban Sam y Emily; esperándonos junto a las casi inexistentes brasas del fuego. Emily me sonrió, los ojos le brillaban cuando me abrazó.

—Así que todo esto es real, ¿eh? —Pregunté, sintiendo esa necesidad aún sabiendo que Quil me había dicho la verdad.

—Es real, —asintió. Sentí un peso descender sobre mí cuando Emily me lo confirmó. Quil _confiaba_ en mí; quería que supiera sus secretos. Me sentí mayor, mucho más madura con ese conocimiento.

Después de una rápida mirada hacia Quil, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sonriendo levemente junto a las débiles llamas del fuego, Emily y yo caminamos juntas hacia casa, con las calientes gotas de lluvia empezando a caer sobre nosotros.

Deseaba dormirme rápido, y soñar con las historias de aquella noche; quería bajar las escaleras por la mañana y encontrarme a Quil sentado en la cocina de Emily, esperándome con una sonrisa. Y después, después de comer, quería que me llevara a la playa para poder pasar el día entero con él y preguntarle las miles de cosas que no pude preguntar. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir. Mi mente no paraba de repasar las historias, y todo lo que podía ver tras mis ojos cerrados era su rostro, tan nervioso e ilusionado, mientras compartía esa nueva de parte de sí mismo conmigo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer. Sabía que ahora amaba a Quil más que nunca. Le amaba por sus dudas, por su preocupación, por su confianza. Y supe que a partir de entonces las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

xXx

—¡Venga, Quil! —Lloriqueé. Había tardado toda una eternidad en dormirme, y aunque estaba cansada, me levanté temprano, deseando verle otra vez. Tal y como había deseado, estaba esperándome en la cocina, desayunando. Aún seguía lloviendo un poco, pero ninguno de los quería estar dentro de casa, así que nos fuimos a la playa. Empecé a bombardearle con mis preguntas tan pronto como estuvimos a solas. Me contestó a todas con facilidad.

Sin embargo, había una en la que no daba su brazo a torcer. —¡Me no me asustaré, en serio!

—Cuando seas mayor te lo enseñaré, —me aseguró.

—Esa excusa ya no funciona, Quil. ¡Tengo _trece_, y dentro de un par de meses ya cumpliré los catorce! —Él no dijo nada, mantuvo los labios apretados en un una fina línea. —No entiendo por qué no puedes enseñarme tu forma de lobo, —puse mala cara.

—Por favor, Claire. Ahora no, ¿vale? —No dije nada. —Vamos, vayamos a nuestra roca, — me dijo, intentando cambiar de tema. Asentí, no pensando en dejarle salir con la suya durante mucho más tiempo. Quil me cogió y me llevó a sus espaldas hasta nuestra roca. Era ya algo habitual. Empezó cuando yo era pequeñita y me cansaba demasiado al andar hasta nuestro lugar favorito. Y aunque ahora ya no lo necesitaba, Quil no se quejaba como lo hacia mi padre cuando cumplí los nueve. A Quil le gustaba tanto como a mí.

—¿Cuándo vas a enseñármelo? —Persistí.

—No lo sé. Quizá nunca si sigues así, —bromeó, haciéndome cosquillas.

—¡Quil! —Chillé, revolviéndome en su espalda. _Odiaba_ cuando me hacía cosquillas.

—De algún modo tenía que hacerte callar, —se defendió.

Suspiré, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Con tal de que me lo enseñes algún día… —Me incliné hacia delante para que pudiera verme. —¿Me lo prometes?

—Estás loca, —sacudió la cabeza. —Ahora me arrepiento de habértelo contado todo. —Le pegué. —¡Vale, vale! Te lo prometo.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

Todo el humor se había evaporado cuando me dijo, —te lo prometo, Claire. Algún día.

—No me asustarás, —dije, totalmente confiada. Pude notar como no quería seguir hablando del tema. Me dio pena. —Háblame de los vampiros.

Se tensó. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo. Cómo son… ¿Sus historias son ciertas? ¿Las estacas y los ajos les hacen daño? ¿Cómo se les mata?

—Los chupasangres son peligrosos, Claire. Mucho, —añadió quedamente. —La mayor parte de esas supersticiones no son ciertas: los ajos y los crucifijos no funcionan contra ellos, y el sol tampoco les hace daño. Nada les hace daño, en realidad; son como piedras, duros, irrompibles e inmortales. Sólo cuando nos convertimos podemos matarles.

—¿Y… se alimentan de humanos? —Susurré.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo son?

—Hermosos. Todos ellos, como si hubieran sido tallados en mármol, —comentó pensativamente. —Y brillan a la luz del sol, como diamantes. Pero huelen mal, demasiado dulces y fríos. Y sus ojos son rojo sangre. Espero por Dios que nunca llegues a estar cerca de uno de ellos. —Alzó los brazos para rodear los míos, los cuales estaban alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de que su tacto era caliente, no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda.

—¿Hay vampiros buenos? —Pregunté esperanzada, pero sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa. La forma en la que Quil me había hablado de esos… monstruos, me hacía pensar en ellos como en el demonio.

Pero me sorprendió. —Sí, que yo sepa. Un grupo grande. Solían vivir en Forks. Les dejamos en paz porque solo se alimentaban de animales. Los Cullen no eran malos, para ser vampiros, claro.

—¿Qué les pasó?

—Se fueron, —respondió con simpleza. Suspiró. —No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

No protesté. Cuando llegamos a nuestra roca, Quil me dejó en el suelo para que pudiera subir la gran masa de piedra con vistas a la playa. Lo habíamos descubierto unos cuantos años atrás; demasiado lejos de los turistas y de los lugares más visitados. Pero merecía la pena la caminata, en la cima de la gran roca se podía ver a millas de distancia en un día soleado. Sin embargo, en los días grises y nubosos, seguía siendo igual de bonito, con el océano brumoso por un lado y los verdes y lozanos bosques de La Push por el otro.

Quil y yo nos sentamos en silencio. Estar así, con él, se sentía totalmente _normal. _Era difícil juntar los dos mundos: el mundo de Quil, donde las leyendas se hacían realidad y las criaturas míticas existían, y este mundo, tranquilo y ordinario, donde todo era tal y como debía ser. Me imaginé que sería mucho más difícil para Quil, quien andaba en una fina línea entre ambos.

Era algo muy distinto oír hablar de las leyendas, hacía muy fácil imaginárselas como algo muy lejano. Pero el modo en el que Quil hablada de ellas… me hacía estremecer. Era extraño pensar en Quil como parte de ese mundo. Peligroso.

—Pero… no estás en peligro, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió. Su voz sonó excitada cuando me habló. —Claro. Es fácil para la manada controlar un vampiro o dos de vez en cuando. A algunos de nosotros no nos importaría que vinieran con mayor asiduidad. No estamos en peligro, Claire. Podemos correr tan rápido como ellos, y nuestros dientes son lo suficientemente fuertes para partirles en dos. Nos curamos muy rápido, algún día te lo enseñaré. Es lo que hacemos, el por qué de nuestra existencia. _Matarles._

Sus palabras me produjeron un escalofrío. No me gustaba la facilidad con la que hablaba del tema, como si de verdad le gustara… matar vampiros. Yo no respondí, no sabía que decir. Por supuesto que confiaba en Quil, del mismo modo en que yo confiaba en mi tío, y en Jared y en Embry. Si ellos estaban seguros, yo también lo estaría.

Aún así…

Agarré su mano. El mundo estaba cambiando con demasiada rapidez, y yo solo quería agarrarme a Quil con fuerza para que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estuviéramos juntos.


	4. Bailando hasta la muerte

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

Capítulo IV: Bailando hasta la muerte.

—¡Oow!—Gemí, quitándome los zapatos y frotándome mi abusado dedo gordo del pie con la mano.

—¿Claire?—Oí la puerta cerrarse y una voz en la cocina.

—Quil, estoy en el salón, —respondí. Respiré hondo y me saqué el calcetín. Ugh. Mi dedo estaba tan rojo y lleno de moratones que parecía que un bloque de cemento se le había caído encima. —Nunca más volveré a bailar con Evan Trope. En la vida, —gruñí. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas y media, y el colegio ya se había convertido en un infierno. Todo un record.

Quil enarcó una ceja. —¿_Tú_ estabas bailando?

Asentí. —Bailando. —Escupí la palabra como si fuera un insulto. Despegué los ojos de mi pobre pie y los clavé en su rostro. —En lugar de dar gimnasia normal, estamos aprendiendo diferentes tipos de bailes. Empezamos con los Nativos de América, y después hicimos un par de África. No estaban mal, pero ahora estamos con los bailes de salón. —Fruncí el ceño, y me observé el pie. —Me emparejaron con Evan, el peor bailarín del colegio entero. ¡Siempre me pisaba el pie!

—Oh, —dijo Quil, sentándose a mi lado y cogiéndome el pie, dándole un suave masaje con las manos. Su calor era agradable. Mucho más agradable que la bolsa de hielo que me dio la enfermera.

—No pienso volver a bailar en la vida, —murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo? —Preguntó él con suavidad.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Quil esbozando una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me aceleraba el corazón porque estaba tan guapo. Parpadeé, intentando recordar lo que me había dicho. Oh, ya. Bailar. Resoplé. —Ni de broma. ¡Tus pies son el doble! ¿Te imaginas lo que eso dolería?

—Dame un poco más de crédito, Claire. Soy muy bueno bailando. ¡Es verdad! Cuando Jared y Kim se casaron, ella quería hacer un vals para el baile entrante… Y no era muy buena, —se rió. —Así que me pidió ayuda porque Jared estaba muy ocupado. Al final nos salió genial.

—No te creo, —respondí con escepticismo, arrancando mi pie de sus manos.

—¿En serio? —Entrecerré los ojos: la expresión de su rostro no me gustaba nada. Quil sonrió abiertamente. —¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre?

—Quil, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Pregunté con cautela. Su sonrisa se amplió.

De pronto me encontré en el aire, con mis pies balanceándose sobre el suelo a la vez que Quil me rodeaba por la cintura. Apartó la mesa del salón a un lado, y me dejó suavemente sobre el suelo.

Aún no estaba acostumbrada a sus increíbles reflejos inhumanos. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el picnic junto a las hogueras. Desde entonces, había estado haciéndolo mucho más a menudo, enseñándome de lo que era capaz. Era un poco intimidante.

Alcé la mirada hacia él. —Eres demasiado alto. —Casi no llegaba a tocarle el hombro. Él no me contestó, simplemente posó una mano sobre mi cintura y me cogió la otra. —No tenemos música, —murmuré, sintiendo la electricidad ante la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos.

—No necesitamos música, —susurró.

Y de pronto, estábamos bailando. Olvidé el punzante dolor de mi dedo, olvidé que solo estaba llevando un calcetín y que probablemente estaría ridícula, olvidé que no sabía bailar y que era Quil quien evitaba que me tropezase, y especialmente me olvidé del estúpido de Evan Trope y sus dos pies izquierdos. Incluso nuestra diferencia en altura no importaba. Solo estábamos él y yo, bailando a un encantador y silencioso ritmo. Y Quil no me pisaba los pies.

Dimos un giro y nos deslizamos por la sala de estar. No tenía nada que ver con lo que habíamos hecho en gimnasia. Quil era tan bueno como me había dicho… y era incluso mejor, porque nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos. De hecho me estaba _sujetando,_ y eso era mucho más agradable que nuestros esporádicos abrazos.

Podían haber pasado minutos, o podían haber sido horas. Había perdido completamente el sentido del tiempo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar estridentemente. Nos separamos abruptamente, sorprendidos. No me había dado cuenta de lo absortos que habíamos estado. Tuve que correr hasta la cocina para que el contestador no saltase.

—Hola.

—Claire, cielo. —Era el tío Sam. Parecía cansado. —¿Puedo hablar con Quil, por favor?

—Claro, —le tendí el teléfono a Quil, que me había seguido hasta la cocina. Escuché, alarmada, la rápida conversación que mantuvieron entre los dos. Mientras Sam hablaba, el rostro de Quil se volvió pálido y sus ojos se abrieron del miedo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda…? Estaré tan pronto como pueda. — Colgó y me buscó con la mirada. Pude ver la preocupación pintada en sus ojos. —Es mi abuelo; no está muy bien. Está en el hospital.

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa. —Lo siento, Claire. Me tengo que ir, —dijo con rapidez, sin dejarme la oportunidad de decir nada.

—No, por supuesto, llámame cuando…_si_ pasa algo. Te estaré esperando. A cualquier hora.

Quil me abrazó rápidamente y salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera pestañear. Le observé desaparecer entre los árboles.

Así que finalmente el viejo Quil se estaba muriendo. Había oído hace semanas a Emily contándole a mi madre sobre su débil estado de salud; lo habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo, por lo que no suponía ninguna sorpresa. Pero sentí una punzada de tristeza por Quil, quien siempre pensaba en él como en un segundo padre. Quil le echaría tanto de menos…

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo Quil y con quién estaba. Fuera quien fuera, esperaba que le estuviera ayudando. No me gustaba la idea de un Quil solo y dolorido.

Cuando el teléfono sonó pronto por la mañana antes de que el colegio empezara, supe que era él.

—Claire, se… se ha ido.— Su voz parecía cansada.

—Oh, Quil, cuánto lo siento, —dije. —Bajaré tan rápido como pueda. Colleen me llevará. Podemos perder un día de clase.

—No tienes por qué venir, Claire; estoy tan ocupado que probablemente no tendré mucho tiempo para ti.

—No pasa nada. _Quiero_ ir. —Insistí. Quil se mantuvo en silencio. —Pero… si prefieres que no vaya, esperaré a que llegue mi madre a casa. Sé que a ella también le gustaría ayudar.

—Es una buena idea. Deberías ir a clase.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos segundos. Quise decirle que sabía lo dolorido que estaba en esos instantes; quería decirle exactamente lo que le ayudaría a animarse. Pero no sabía cómo. —Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Quil. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Haré todo lo que necesites.

—Lo sé, Claire, —suspiró. —Me tengo que ir.

—Vale. Llámame si necesitas hablar, o si cambias de opinión.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Cuando mi madre llegó a casa después del trabajo, recibió las noticias con un suspiro. —No puedo decir que no me lo esperara. Llamaré a Emily y le diré que no se preocupe por la comida. Ya llevaremos nosotras algo.

Estuvimos en La Push durante dos días, y de esos dos días solo vi a Quil tres veces. Y cada una de esas veces tenía tanta prisa que no tuve tiempo más que para decirle un par de frases y un abrazo. Emily nos contó que lo estaba pasando muy mal; se culpaba por haber dejado a su abuelo ir a las hogueras.

Así que me mantuve a un margen, preparando la comida para el funeral con mi madre, Kim y Colleen. Aquella tarde desenfada en la que bailamos parecía haber sido hace siglos.

xXx

Me encontraba en el pequeño cementerio de La Push. Parecía que todo el mundo — la tribu entera, y muchos otros que no conocía —habían acudido allí para dar sus condolencias al viejo Quil en aquel deprimente y horrible día. La lluvia había empezado a caer aquella mañana en forma de finas gotas, y había durado durante todo el día. Todo estaba mojado y gris, y el mar de paraguas negros no parecía ayudar mucho. Desde algún lugar oí el golpeteo rítmico de unos tambores, uniéndose al sentimiento melancólico del ambiente.

Estaba con mis padres y Colleen, no muy lejos del grupo que rodeaba a Quil, intentando permanecer a un lado bajo un árbol. Sin embargo, yo no les estaba prestando atención, tampoco a las conversaciones que tenían lugar a mí alrededor. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Quil. La manada estaba situada a su alrededor, con rostros solemnes y silenciosos. Eran todos tan parecidos. De lejos cualquiera tendría problemas en diferenciarles, pero yo estaba tan familiarizada con Quil que sabía exactamente donde estaba.

Persona tras persona se fueron acercando hasta él —una interminable corriente de gente ofreciendo su pésame. Quil intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero yo vi como sus hombros se hundían y su cabeza se agachaba, y supe que estaba sufriendo aunque intentara no rendirse al dolor. Estaba esperando a que llegara la noche, cuando todo el mundo se hubiera ido.

Colleen me agarró de la mano. Fue lo único que me impidió echar a correr hacia él.

Le observé y me pregunté si su fachada aguantaría mucho más. Cada vez que alguien me bloqueaba la vista, me removía con nerviosismo y le buscaba entre la muchedumbre para poder verle otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a separar mis ojos de él ni un segundo. No podía imaginarme lo que era estar en su lugar, pero sabía que sin él yo no sería capaz de soportarlo. Y si me necesitaba, estaría preparada.

Cuando el último de ellos le dio el pésame, Quil alzó la mirada y pude ver un brillo desesperado en sus ojos. Empezó a escudriñar entre la gente, y cuando su vista se topó con la mía y pude ver su expresión, ya estaba moviéndome. Me desasí de la mano de Colleen y corrí rápido hacia él, sorteando a la gente y alegrándome por primera vez de ser bajita y delgada para mi edad. Cuando Jared, Sam y Embry me vieron acercarme, se separaron y me dejaron espacio para pasar.

Quil me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Me lancé sobre él, rodeando su cintura con fuerza. Quil se inclinó sobre mí, devolviéndome el abrazo con la misma fuera y acariciándome el pelo, el cual caía liso y suelto sobre mi espalda. Se separó levemente para darme un beso en la mejilla, y después me cogió en brazos.

Como regla general, Quil nunca me besaba. Ni siquiera algún casto beso en la mejilla. Me pregunté por ello ya que el resto de la gente no parecía tener el mismo problema. Embry, Seth, incluso Jared y Paul me besaban en la mejilla.

¿Por qué me sentí diferente esa vez? ¿Era el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de él lo que me hizo sentir ese calor en la cara? ¿Era mi imaginación? Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente —mucho más rápido que los tambores.

Nos mantuvimos todo el rato en silencio. Quil respiraba profundamente, con la frente apoyada suavemente sobre mi hombro mientras yo le acariciaba la espalda. Me gustaba consolarle. Me gustaba ser la que él buscaba; toda mi vida le había buscado yo para consolarme, era agradable saber que él también me necesitaba.

Un suave brillo de luz surgió sobre nosotros, rompiendo el nubloso cielo. Todo empezó a brillar suavemente, como si cada gota de lluvia sobre las hojas fuera un diamante. —Mira, —dije, pestañeando por la súbita luz. —El sol está saliendo.

Me sentí un poco más animada: estaba con Quil, y él me _necesitaba._ Sabía que podía ayudarle. Estaría con él tanto tiempo como me necesitase. Quil me depositó en el suelo y me cogió la mano.

Poco sabía que, a pesar del sol, los días nublosos solo acaban de empezar.

* * *


	5. Quédate conmigo

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

* * *

Capítulo V: Quédate conmigo.

Fuera hacía un calor horroroso —demasiado para ser finales de septiembre, especialmente en el lugar más lluvioso de Estados Unidos. Por supuesto, mi hermana estaba encantada. Si no estaba con sus amigos, se pasaba el día entero tumbada, empapándose de sol.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, era un día bonito. El lozano verde se volvía esmeralda a la luz, y el cielo era de un perfecto azul, tan brillante que casi hacía daño a la vista. Pero el aire estaba cargado, como si una tormenta estuviera adentrándose a pesar del nebuloso cielo y el ardiente sol.

Pero el tiempo era lo que menos me importaba. Hoy venía Quil, así que me puse los primeros pantalones cortos que vi y me senté a esperarle en el porche. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que hablé con él —una simple llamada de teléfono. Todo era muy extraño. Especialmente para Quil. Con el comienzo de las clases era normal que le viera menos, pero _cuatro_ días era algo inaudito, a pesar de que sus visitas escasearan desde el funeral del Viejo Quil. No me gustaba, me hacía sentir nerviosa. Como si hubiera pasado algo y no me lo quisieran contar.

Sin embargo Quil llegó a la misma hora de siempre, emergiendo del bosque mientras se ponía encima una vieja camiseta. No sonrió cuando me vio, y pensé que solo sería el tiempo. No podía imaginarme lo que la temperatura le estaría afectando a su ya de por sí cálido cuerpo.

—Hey Claire, — dijo cuando corrí a saludarle. Se pasó la mano por el húmedo cabello, revolviéndolo.

—Quil, ¿dónde has estado?—Le pregunté. —No llamabas y estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento. Perdí el sentido del tiempo, —sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos. —¿Te apetece bajar a la playa?

Asentí. En días calurosos como aquel, siempre acabábamos allí en busca de brisa fresca. Y la verdad era que no me importaba en absoluto, la combinación de Quil y la playa era demasiado irresistible.

A pesar de que mi casa era la que más alejada se encontraba de la playa, era un paseo muy corto. A parte de La Push, prácticamente me había criado sobre aquella extensión lisa de arena mientras exploraba, construía castillos de arena y admiraba los increíbles barcos pesqueros que anclaban en la bahía. Me sorprendió ver la playa desierta, ya que había asumido que en un día así todo el mundo trataría de escapar del brutal calor, pero solo una solitaria turista se encontraba en la orilla del mar, sacando fotos. Nos ignoró.

—Andemos un poco, —dijo Quil silenciosamente. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra hasta ese momento. Le miré de reojo. Su rostro estaba cuidadosamente impasible, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si estuviera muy concentrado. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando, pero sabía que me lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado. Así que me quité las sandalias y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Ningún silencio era incómodo con Quil a mi lado.

Él me apretó la mano con fuerza.

Las olas del estrecho de Juan de Fuca se estrellaban contra la orilla con más violencia de la normal, rociando el aire con su espuma blanca. En la distancia alcancé a distinguir la Isla de Vancouver, normalmente oculta por la niebla. Las gaviotas volaban en el aire, rompiendo la tranquilidad con sus gorjeos. A medida que caminábamos, el tiempo comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente, las nubes empezaron a entrar en el océano y el viento aumentaba, aliviándonos del horroroso calor. Observé como las nubes se acercaban cada vez más, oscureciendo el cielo a su paso. Un débil trueno se oyó a lo lejos.

Me sorprendió que Quil no insistiera en volver a casa antes de que empezara a llover, pero él apenas estaba prestándole atención al oscurecido cielo. Pero no me importaba. Me encantaban las tormentas, especialmente en el mar.

Caminamos durante un buen rato hasta que las casas de la reserva no eran más que una mancha marrón en la distancia, y la turista un punto rojo en la arena. Dejé de agarrar la mano de Quil y cogí una piedra pequeña y plana del suelo.

Dentro de una semana cumpliría los catorce. Mi madre había estado planeando mi fiesta de cumpleaños semanas antes. Ya había enviado las invitaciones a todos mis amigos, y Emiliy y Sam vendrían, con Jake, Embry y Quil, claro. No había vuelto a bajar a La Push desde el día del funeral, por lo que estaba deseando verles de nuevo, especialmente ahora que sabía mucho más sobre ellos. No me importaba la fiesta; me importaba mucho más cumplir los catorce. _Por fin_ estaba a punto de crecer. Quil ya no podría volver a decirme que era demasiado pequeña.

—Pronto tendrás que volver a llevarme a La Push, —le comenté. —Quiero practicar más con las piedras. —Tiré la pequeña roca al océano, pero la marea estaba demasiado revuelta por lo que no rebotó sobre el agua.

—Claire, —dijo entonces Quil, suavemente. Su voz sonaba extraña.

Me acerqué y le observé el rostro, en el cual aún lucía preocupación. —¿Pasa algo?

Él sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos durante un segundo, solo un segundo, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa. Nunca le había visto así; tenía una expresión tan fría y _dura_, su habitualmente relajado rostro se había esfumado.

—Claire…—Respiró hondo antes de volver a empezar. —Esto es demasiado difícil. No sé cómo voy a decirte esto, —se murmuró a sí mismo. —¿Cómo se supone que voy a contártelo?

—Escúpelo, Quil. —La misma sensación de pánico que había desaparecido en cuanto vi a Quil llegar a mi casa, volvió a surgir con fuerza.

Tomó aire. —No voy a volver, Claire.

—¿Es algún tipo de broma? —Inquirí. —Porque no hace gracia…— Quil me interrumpió.

—No es ninguna broma, —respondió con simpleza. —No voy volver a Neah Bay nunca más, te voy a dejar sola.

Una sensación me creció en el pecho —confusión, dolor, pero sobre todo rabia; no podía pensar con claridad. —Pero… pero somos amigos. — Aunque "amigos" no parecía la palabra correcta. Quil siempre había sido mucho más. Ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo. Lo era todo.

Siempre pensé que él sentiría lo mismo.

—Ya no.

Sentí como me faltaba el aliento.

—No te creo.

—Claire, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Soy _yo._ Necesito… espacio… para estar solo. — Sus ojos mostraban desesperación. Necesitaba permiso. Quería que le dejara marchar.

_Pero te quiero._

No le podía decir eso, así que le pregunté, —¿durante cuánto tiempo? —Al no contestar nada, mi rabia aumentó. —¿Qué? ¿Para siempre? —Di un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida. El eco de los truenos se oía a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más, y el viento me golpeaba el pelo con fuerza, pero no me importaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡La semana pasada todo estaba _bien_!

—Es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para ti. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

—Quédate conmigo, —le pedí.

—Por favor, Claire, —me suplicó. Sus ojos brillaban con desesperación y vulnerabilidad. Con dolor. —_Por favor,_ déjame marchar.

—Pero… pero… —pensé con fuerza para buscar algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. — Bajo a La Push todo el rato, podría verte… —Ignoré la vocecilla que me decía que él era la única razón por la que iba tan a menudo. Mis tíos eran una maravillosa excusa.

—Cuando bajes yo no estaré, —me prometió.

Me sentí mareada, confusa. —¡No entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto! — Chillé. ¿Por qué me estaba alejando de su lado?

—Tengo que hacerlo, Claire. Es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo. Es lo mejor para… para los dos.

¿De qué estaba asustado?

—Pero Quil, te he dicho miles de veces que no me importa lo que eres. ¡No me importa!

Pero él estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, alejándose de mí. Sentí un nudo en el pecho. No tenía nada que ver con ser un licántropo. No me quería en su vida. _Es lo mejor para los __**dos**__._

Me tambaleé. El frio se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, dejándolo entumecido.

Y entonces empezó a llover. Las frías gotas de agua caían como pequeños guijarros contra mi piel desnuda. Tan anti-climático, tan dramático, tan perfecto. Me despertó.

El entumecimiento pronto fue sustituido por la cólera. Empezó por las costillas, y se extendió a través de mi pecho y mis brazos y piernas hasta que _tuve_ que moverme, hablar y gritar. Me adelanté hacia él. —¿Y qué? ¿Los últimos doce años no han significado nada? —Grité, y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré pegándole en el pecho, con mis sandalias olvidadas en la arena. El no se movió ni una pulgada, y me enfadé aún más al no poder hacerle daño. Le empujé con más fuerza y empecé a pegarle puñetazos. Pero era como pegarle a un árbol —inútil, sin sentido. El árbol jamás se movería.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia que azotaba el estrecho. Quil no intentó detenerme o sujetarme, me dejó pegarle e insultarle hasta que perdí la voz y mis manos ardieron de dolor.

—¡Quiero hacerte daño! —Grité, golpeando con fuerza su estómago de piedra, pero no pude. Era más grande, más fuerte. Irrompible. No como yo, que solo unas pocas palabras habían conseguido romperme. Quería ver esa grieta, ese dolor en su rostro. —¡Quiero hacerte daño! —Volví a gritar. Le estaba pegando con todas mis fuerzas, y no servía para nada.

La arena se movió bajo mis pies y perdí el equilibro, cayéndome sobre Quil, pero él me cogió por los hombros cuidadosamente.

—¡No me toques! —Chillé, apartando sus brazos. —¡Es lo que _tú_ querías! —Me incorporé, respirando con dificultad, intentado retener mis furiosas lágrimas. Quil se mantuvo en silencio, helado.

Me aparté los largos mechones de la cara y le miré a los ojos, intentando que mi mirada fuera lo más intensa posible para que se diera cuenta de la seriedad de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Respiré profundamente. Mi voz sonó baja y con mucha más emoción de que la me hubiera gustado.

—_Te odio._

Quil se estremeció, pero siguió helado.

Me di la vuelta, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y haciéndome tropezar otra vez. Me levanté y corrí tan rápido como pude a lo largo de la playa, ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía en el pecho. Mi aliento rasgaba mis pulmones y lo único que quería era dejarme caer en la arena, pero sabía que Quil me encontraría y me llevaría hasta mi casa. No quería que me volviera a tocar, no quería que pretendiera que se preocupaba por mí. Sería demasiado, mucho peor que el dolor de mis pulmones o el de mi corazón, o el de mis doloridas manos. Así que seguí corriendo, pasando el oleaje del mar, pasando la turista en su coche, pasando las casas y la gente.

Quería correr para siempre, escapar del dolor.

Me arrojé dentro de casa y cerré la puerta con fuerza tras mi espalda. Por suerte nadie más había llegado: mamá y papá estaban en el trabajo, y Colleen había pasado todo el día fuera con sus amigos. Después de tirar mi ropa empapada, empecé a caminar en círculos dentro de mi habitación, intentado aclararme y tranquilizarme. Respiré lentamente, llevándome poco a poco los restos del enfado, quedándome vacía y fría. Las piernas ya no soportaban mi peso, había corrido más que nunca y estaban doloridas al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez, me miré las manos, que habían estado palpitando durante todo el recorrido de vuelta. Estaban rojas, los nudillos y los lados estaban raspados y sangraban. Las observé durante varios segundos, sorprendida de que Quil me hubiera dejado dañarme de ese modo. Siempre que había querido hacer algo mínimamente peligroso, él me lo impedía. Cada vez que me caía de la bici él estaba ahí para recogerme antes de que me hiciera daño. Y ahora me había dejado golpearle, probablemente sabiendo que me haría daño.

Odiaba a Quil por dejarme hacerle daño. Le odiaba por ser tan fuerte que mis pequeñas manos no pudieran ni hacerle un rasguño. Me odiaba por ser tan débil. Le odiaba por dejarme. _Cuando Quil me llame esta noche para disculparse, _pensé con ferocidad, _no pienso perdonarle._

Me puse ropa seca y bajé al primer piso para coger algunas tiritas, pero cuando entré en la cocina me quedé paralizada. Al lado de la puerta estaban mis sandalias, las mismas que había tirado en la playa. Quil había estado aquí, en mi casa, y no había venido a disculparse. Ahogué un gemido, y olvidándome de mis doloridas manos, subí corriendo a mi habitación. El ver esas sandalias me había dolido más que sus propias palabras, de algún modo, lo había hecho parecer todo mucho más real.

Quil no iba a volver. No habría disculpa, no habría visita por la mañana. Nunca habría más visitas.

Esta vez no pude detener mis sollozos. Ya no estaba bajo control, por lo que me escondí bajo las sábanas y me desahogué.

Si no me hubiera permitido caer por él de esa manera, no me habría dolido tanto. Parte de mí deseaba no haber llegado tan lejos, tan profundo. Pero era demasiado tarde para mis deseos, y había sido abandonada en un mundo donde Quil no me quería. Al menos antes podía estar junto a él aunque no pudiera tenerle. Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

Mi madre me encontró poco tiempo después.

—¿Claire?—Susurró desde la entrada de mi habitación. Intenté disimular mis sollozos, pero no pude. La sentí sentarse en la cama, a mi lado. Me acarició el pelo con ternura. —¿Qué ha pasado?

Me destapé la cara y alcé la mirada hacia ella, con lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas.—Quil, —conseguí mascullar. Su nombre me produjo una nueva corriente de sollozos.

—Oh, Claire, —suspiró, acogiéndome entre sus brazos.


	6. Susurros

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

* * *

Capítulo VI. Susurros.

Quil no me llamó aquella noche. Ni la siguiente.

Cuando mi hermana Colleen llegó a casa y me vio, pensó que me había vuelto loca. —Claire, ¿qué ha pasado?—Me preguntó con desesperación, abrazándome con fuerza. Me limpió los restos de las lágrimas con cuidado.

Ya no me quedaban más para llorar ni voz con la que hablarle. No podía siquiera pronunciar _su_ nombre, no podía ni aguantar contarle la historia y ver la mirada de compasión y enfado de mi hermana. Así que sacudí la cabeza y me di la vuelta, enterrando mi rostro en la almohada, deseando que el sueño me dominase. Era lo único que podría disminuir mi dolor.

Los no tan silenciosos susurros de mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta me despertaron. Suspirando, me tapé los ojos para protegerme de la luz del sol. —Mamá, ¿qué le pasa a Claire? ¡Ha estado encerrada en su habitación desde ayer! Ha dejado de llorar, pero no me quiere contar nada.

—Déjala sola, Colleen. Necesita un poco más de tiempo.

Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Me hundí más entre las sábanas.

—¿Dónde está Quil? —Siseó Colleen. Su voz sonaba acusadora, como si fuera su _responsabilidad_ estar conmigo. Mi corazón di un brusco vuelco cuando oí su nombre. —Él es el único que puede animarla ahora mismo…

—¡Shh!— Susurró mi madre. —No te atrevas a hablar de él delante de tu hermana. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Eso era lo único que la gente parecía hacer últimamente, hablar. No delante de mí, claro, sino en cuidadosos murmullos y lanzando miradas de reojo para asegurase de que no estaba escuchando nada. Pero siempre oía algo. Quil… Quil solía decir que tenía el sentido del oído muy desarrollado.

Eventualmente tendría que salir de mi habitación. No me apetecía — quería quedarme aquí dentro para siempre y pretender que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero aquello me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña escondiéndose de los monstruos. Como si el hecho de no enfrentarme al mundo real lo hiciera menos real. Casi tenía catorce años, ya era demasiado mayor para eso.

Colleen pareció aliviarse cuando me vio salir de la habitación. Mi padre no se dio cuenta, lo cual lo hizo todo más sencillo. Sentada frente a él y tomando el desayuno, me pregunté cuánto sabría o si estaría feliz en su propia burbuja. Me di cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común. Por supuesto, mi madre no estaba convencida en absoluto, pero no mencionó nada al respecto, lo cual agradecía. Me trataba como si fuera más frágil que el cristal, como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que las conversaciones a susurros terminaran, ni que yo dejara de oír.

No quería ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños — quería olvidarme. ¿Qué motivo tendría ahora para hacerme mayor? Ya no tenía a nadie a quien alcanzar. Me sentía mal por mamá después de haber invertido tanto esfuerzo por mí, pero sabía que era algo que no podía soportar. Ella pensaba que sería una buena distracción, pero al final lo canceló, tal y como le pedí. El día pasó silenciosamente, vacío de todo aquello que me solía hacer feliz.

Tendría que acostumbrarme a esa sensación.

xXx

—Está bien; aunque le echa de menos, — murmuró mi madre en el teléfono. _Seguramente está hablando otra vez con Emily_, pensé a la vez que entraba en casa. Parte de mí quería salir corriendo de allí y encerrarme en mi habitación, pero la otra mantuvo mis pies pegados al suelo, deseosa de escuchar más.

Porque siempre hablaban de _él._

—No lo entiendo, Emily. Debe ser tan duro. Nunca pensé que se iría: nunca pensé que _podría_.— Sus palabras dolían. Yo tampoco pensé que Quil se marcharía. Obviamente nos equivocamos. Mi madre suspiró y dejó que Emily contestara. —Oh, lo sé, pero Kim se va a poner bien. Gracias a Dios que llegaron a tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Le había pasado algo a Kim? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Herida? Hice un esfuerzo por retroceder un par de días y recordar. Lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en el extraño comportamiento de Quil cuando recibió aquella corta llamada telefónica... Y tenía sentido: él y Kim eran amigos, y si algo le pasaba, él se habría preocupado. ¿Pero por qué no me lo había contado?

La voz de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad. —Francamente, Emily, me siento mucho más segura con él por aquí. — Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. —Ya lo sé, pero me preocupo por Claire. Ha dejado de llorar y lo está _intentado_, pero está tan silenciosa… —Su voz se tornó enfadada cuando siguió hablando. —¿Se da cuenta de lo que la está haciendo? Apenas habla de nada, y me temo que nunca lo superará. ¡Esto la ha afectado mucho más de lo que él creía, y no sé qué hacer!

Me adelanté un paso; tratando de escuchar mejor, pero el crujido del suelo me delató.

—¡Claire! —Exclamó mi madre, asustada. Se ruborizó al ver que la había pillado. Me observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, intentado adivinar cuánto había oído, pero pasé de largo y entré en la cocina, dejándola con su ahora neutral conversación.

Unos minutos después entró en la cocina. —Hoy has llegado pronto a casa. Creía que ibas a pasar la tarde con Katie. — Me comentó justo después de colgar el teléfono.

Me encogí de hombros. —No me apetecía.— Terminé de echarle leche a los cereales, y me senté en la mesa, comiendo silenciosamente aunque no tuviera hambre.

Mi madre suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. —Claire, no puedes seguir haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo el qué? —Fingí sorpresa.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, —dijo seriamente. —No es bueno para ti. — La miré, su rostro preocupado.

—¿Crees…? —Las palabras se me atragantaron. —¿Crees que va a volver?

—Oh Claire, no puedo responder a eso. Quién sabe. Habrá que esperar, y ver qué pasa.

Esperar. ¿Se supone que ahora mi vida tendría que ser así?

Esa tarde subí a mi habitación y la observé detenidamente por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. Era pequeña —suelo de madera, cama individual y paredes azules— siempre pensé que era como yo, que expresaba mi estilo de vida a la perfección. Pero cuando la observé, vi algo diferente. Todo, en cada pequeña superficie había algo que me recordaba a _él_. Me hizo sentir claustrofóbica, como si alguien me estuviera apretando el pecho, tratando de romperme los huesos. Pero esta era _mi_ habitación, y Quil ya no quería formar parte de ella. Bajé las escaleras y cogí la caja más grande que había en el sótano, sintiendo como las oleadas de rabia mezcladas con tristeza, se expandían por mi pecho. Me hizo sentir más fuerte, como si lo que fuera a hacer doliera menos. Respirando hondo, me situé en el centro de la habitación y la volví a observar.

Encima de la cama estaba la muñeca que Quil me había regalado —la única que había sobrevivido a la masiva limpieza que hice cuando decidí que ya era demasiado mayor para tener juguetes. Sobre el escritorio estaba mi jarro de piedras de cristal de mar. Tenía nueve años cuando le dije que estaba coleccionándolos, y durante meses me estuvo trayendo pequeñas piezas hasta que el jarro se llenó. La mitad de los libros en las estanterías eran suyos, mis favoritos. A menudo Quil se había mofado de mi mal gusto musical cuando colgué el poster de mi grupo favorito. Solo para picarle, no lo quité nunca, y solo para picarme _a mí_, siguió metiéndose conmigo. Cada rincón de la habitación estaba lleno de recuerdos.

La caja no era lo demasiado grande.

Cerré los ojos durante unos instantes e intenté tranquilizarme, pensando que solo guardaría las cosas que más daño me hicieran. No iba a tirar todo; mi familia pensaría que estaba loca. Tendría que aprender a vivir con el resto.

Fui a por las piedrecillas de cristal y la muñeca. La camiseta verde azulada que Quil decía que pegaba con mis ojos; recuerdo un vez, cuando me la puse, que me dijo que estaba bonita. Semanas después aún seguía en una nube por su elogio. Mis ojos se detuvieron en las sandalias que había tirado en la esquina de la habitación. Las observé durante unos largos segundos. Después, las cogí y las tiré a la papelera, deseando no volver a pensar en ellas.

Cuando empecé a ojear la estantería y a tirar a la caja algunos de mis favoritos, encontré el álbum de fotos que hice un par de meses atrás, cuando me aburría. Mi vida entera estaba plasmada ahí dentro, lo que significaba que Quil estaba allí también. Abrí las primeras hojas y me detuve en la primera foto que nos hicieron juntos. Quil tenía cara de susto mientrassujetaba un bebé lloroso entre los brazos. Sentí como las esquinas de mis labios comenzaban a alzarse en una sonrisa al mirar la expresión de su rostro, pero rápidamente la detuve, deslicé la foto fuera de la funda de plástico y la tiré al suelo.

A medida que pasaba las hojas del álbum, me di cuenta de lo mucho que él había significado para mí. _Ahí_ estaba su mano, estabilizándome mientras yo daba mis primeros pasos, su jersey alrededor de mis hombros para mantenerme en calor. Saqué todas y cada una de las fotos; no quería ningún recuerdo.

Y entonces, mis ojos se toparon con mi foto preferida. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que nos la hicimos, aunque entonces no tenía más de seis o siete años: era verano en La Push, con mi tía, Colleen, Quil, Jake y Embry. Después de todo un día fuera, estaba cansada y tenía frío, pero Colleen no quería marcharse, así que me enfurruñé. Quil no me preguntó nada, pero supo lo que me pasaba. Me rodeó con una toalla y me cogió en brazos. Yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, y juntos, observamos el sol ponerse en el horizonte. En la foto yo estaba mirando mis manos mientras le contaba algo, y él estaba inclinado hacia mí, escuchando atentamente.

Conocía esa expresión, esa mirada. Era _mi_ mirada. Solo para mí.

Nunca le había visto mirar a nadie de ese modo. Nunca. Era una mezcla de dulzura, paciencia… y también amor. Con cuidado, saqué la foto del álbum y observé esa expresión que conocía tan bien como a mi propio rostro. Ésta no había estado el día que me dijo adiós, en cambio, su rostro no había mostrado nada. Nada. Mis dedos deseaban romper la foto en miles de trocitos pequeños porque todo había sido una mentira. Un recordatorio de todo aquello que había cambiado. Sin embargo, la dejé caer junto al resto… Quizá algún día no doliese tanto.

Después de esa última, cada foto fue como si una aguja se me clavara en el corazón. La boda de Jared —Quil estaba de rodillas frente a mí, susurrándome mientras yo retorcía su corbata con nerviosismo; tenía miedo de tropezarme al caminar hacia el altar, pero él me prometió que no iba a pasar nada. Teatros infantiles, donde se sentaba en primera fila, intentando animarme con su sonrisa. Vacaciones, fiestas de cumpleaños, picnics. Todo.

Cuando llegué a la última página, el álbum estaba casi vacío. Cogí todas las fotos y las guardé en el fondo de la caja. Me asusté al ver lo fácil que era borrar su presencia. Casi deseé poder coger mis recuerdos y hacer lo mismo. Casi.

Me levanté, cuadré los hombros, y observé de nuevo mi habitación. Todavía me quedaba mucho por hacer.

Cuando la caja sellada estaba escondida en el fondo del armario y mi habitación estaba más limpia de lo que nunca había estado, me senté en la cama y suspiré.

Quil se había ido.


	7. El tiempo pasa

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

* * *

Capítulo VII: El tiempo pasa.

Era casi asombrosa la manera en la que la vida continuaba sin Quil. Los primeros días había estado tan convencida de que el mundo se derrumbaría, de que el cielo caería… de que yo me rompería.

Pero no me rompí. Y a pesar de lo difícil y duro que era, la vida seguía.

Colleen y mi madre debieron contarle a Katie lo que había pasado, porque ni una sola vez le mencionó, ni siquiera su repentina desaparición. Estaba agradecida, lo hacía todo mucho más fácil. Y también se lo agradecía a Katie, porque no me dejó caer en la "miseria". En cambio, me arrastraba por todas partes las tardes y los fines de semana —a su casa, a conciertos en Port Angeles con sus hermanas mayores y a Seattle a visitar lugares de interés. Katie era tan buena, no le importaba si no quería hablar todo el rato. Aceptaba mi buen y mal humor por igual, sin quejas.

Deseaba poder confiar en ella de verdad.

Sam, Emily y sus hijos subieron a _Neah Bay_ por Navidades. Todo el mundo evitó mencionar el hecho de que normalmente éramos mi familia y yo los que bajábamos a su casa en las vacaciones, o la razón de aquel cambio. Fingimos naturalidad, aunque cada uno sintió el vacío, ese espacio que debería haber estado lleno, las risas que deberían haber sonado por la casa. Ahora todo era diferente.

Recordé las anteriores Navidades, cuando la casa de Sam y Emily había estado completa de gente y de risas. Quil y sus amigos solían robar galletas y hacer bromas hasta que Emily les echaba de casa y les obligaba a quedarse fuera, donde, inevitablemente, comenzaban una especie de combates entre ellos. Ahora… todo era silencio, tranquilidad. Estaba vacío.

Deseaba más que nunca preguntarles a mis tíos cómo estaba Quil y qué estaba haciendo, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí tenía miedo de parecer demasiado desesperada. Había intentado no mostrar mi dolor y actuar como si no le echara de menos. Pero Emily pudo ver a través de mi fachada, y me abrazó con fuerza cuando se tuvieron que despedir. Parecía como si quisiera decirme algo, pero Sam carraspeó y el rostro de Emily se volvió culpable.

Observando como su coche se iba alejando, me pregunté qué era lo que me iba a decir. ¿Era sobre Quil? ¿Se sentía arrepentido, o era simplemente un estúpido? ¿Esta absurda separación iba a durar para siempre? ¿O solo por ahora?

¿Podría perdonarle algún día si volvía y me suplicaba perdón?

El invierno pasó lento, monótono y triste, no parecía real. Seguía despertándome cada mañana esperando que todo volviera a la normalidad. Marcaba en el calendario cada día que pasaba, inconscientemente contando los días desde que Quil se marchó. Enero… 4 meses. Marzo… 7 meses. Mayo… 9 meses. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? El tiempo pasaba despacio, pero a la vez tan deprisa que ya no era capaz de recordar nada con claridad.

**xXx**

—Agh, ¡gracias a Dios que hemos terminado! —Exclamé, lanzando mi mochila en el armario sin molestarme en limpiarlo. Katie me siguió por la casa, sonriendo.

—Pensé que nunca terminaría; ¿soy yo, o las dos últimas semanas de colegio parecen más lentas que las del resto del cuatrimestre?

Asentí, sentándome en una silla de la cocina y cogiendo una manzana. —Al menos ahora tenemos todo el verano para olvidar lo que nos enseñaron en clase.

—Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento, —rió Katie.

Y eso es lo que hicimos. Durante un mes entero nos levantamos tarde, hicimos maratones de series de TV y nos acostamos tarde. Fuimos a la playa aunque el tiempo no nos acompañara. E intenté olvidarme de más cosas que solo el colegio.

Katie también intentó ayudarme a olvidar.

—Claire, tenemos una cita doble, —anunció Katie, entrando en mi habitación.

La observé sin entender, con los ojos borrosos por el sueño.—¿Qué?

—Venga, vamos. Tenemos que buscar algo que ponernos. —Dijo, tirándome del brazo para que saliera de la cama.

—¿Cuándo… con quién? —Logré preguntar, frotándome los ojos y deseando que todo fuera un sueño.

—Esta noche, con dos chicos que conocí en la playa esta mañana. Se llaman Mark y Peter.

—Gracias por preguntarme si me apetecía o no, —espeté. Por supuesto, no se trataba de ningún sueño.

—Vamos, Claire. Casi tienes quince años, y nunca has estado con ningún chico. ¡Nunca te ha gustado un chico! Aún sigues colada por Quil.

Me revolví incómoda cuando mencionó su nombre, pero no dejé de mirarla con enfado. —¡Pero eso no significa que quiera salir con el primer extraño que encuentras en la playa! ¿Qué sabes de ellos? —Pregunté.

—Tienen dieciséis años y van al instituto de Forks. Y son muy guapos. — Gemí, cubriéndome la cara con las sábanas. — Vamos, Claire. ¿Y qué más vamos a hacer? ¡Estos últimos días han sido un aburrimiento! —Se quejó.

—Si hago esto, me la vas a deber durante el resto de tu vida, —siseé.

Y así fue como me encontré, cinco horas después, en el asiento de atrás del coche al lado de un tipo que no conocía, intentando desesperadamente encontrar un tema de conversación. Delante, Katie y Mark reían despreocupadamente. Deseaba tener la confianza de mi mejor amiga.

—Así que… ¿cuántos años tienes, Claire? —Preguntó Peter. Parecía casi tan nervioso como yo. Era bastante mono, de altura media, castaño claro, y tan moreno que no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había cogido viviendo en el lugar más lluvioso de .

—Em… Cumpliré los quince en octubre. ¿Y tú?

—Cumplí dieciséis hace dos semanas.

—Ah, felicidades, —le felicité, aunque mi voz era demasiado débil para fingir alegría. Después de aquello, un incómodo silencio nos envolvió hasta que Peter se unió a la conversación de Katie y Mark.

Mis mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza; me encogí de hombros y me hice tan pequeña como pude, añorando como antes podría haberme tirado horas y horas hablando. Una punzada de soledad me cruzó el pecho.

Fue mucho más fácil una vez llegamos al restaurante. Con Katie a mi lado, ayudándome, la conversación no fue tan mal como me había temido, pero Peter ya no parecía interesado en mi tan pronto como vio a la guapa camarera. Comí con apatía, sin apetito. La comida me sabía a tierra.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, dejé mi mente vagar mientras la música del estéreo resonaba por el coche dándome dolor de cabeza. En mi mente, me veía sentada en el restaurante, riendo mientras Quil se inclinaba hacia mí, también sonriendo. Le veía alargar la mano y acariciar la mía, sosteniéndola con fuerza y apartándome un mechón del rostro…

¡No! No podía seguir así. No podía comparar a cada hombre, a cada experiencia, con Quil. Quil se había ido, y no iba a volver. Lo acababa de sentir no era más que un encaprichamiento. Nada más.

—No lo hemos pasado tan mal, ¿verdad? —Comentó Katie cuando Peter y Mark nos dejaron en su casa. Nos sentamos en el porche, disfrutando de la fresca brisa.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—¡Claire! —Exclamó Katie. —Eres imposible.

—¡No fui yo la que no paraba de mirar a la camarera la noche entera! —Me quejé. —Peter era un cerdo.

Aunque Katie intentaba parecer enfadada, una sonrisa comenzó a torcer sus labios hacia arriba. Finalmente se rindió y comenzó a reír. —Lo fue, ¿verdad? Oh, bueno. Al menos lo intentamos. Y Mark era _muy_ agradable.

—¿Crees que algún día será más fácil?

—Quizá... A veces deseo ver a alguien y _bam, _ya está. Conoces a tu alma gemela.

—Desde luego, lo haría todo mucho más fácil. Hoy ha sido un desastre.

Katie se encogió de hombres. —Al menos mañana hará bueno. Podemos salir a nadar. Quizá conozcas a alguien.

Pero no dejé que Katie que me preparara más citas, a pesar de que ella lo deseaba. Usaba los mismos argumentos que estaban en mi cabeza, pero los ignoré. Iba a esperar, la dije, hasta que _yo_ conociera al chico que me interesara. No iba a forzarlo, ni aguantar más noches con chicos como Peter. Me estaba protegiendo.

Junio… Julio… Agosto…

Colleen se marchó a la universidad en septiembre, contenta y excitada. Ella tenía un _plan_, e iba a ponerlo en marcha. Por fin iba a salir de La Push, el sueño de su vida.

Por mi décimo quinto cumpleaños dejé que mi madre me hiciera una fiesta. Se notaba que deseaba hacerlo, y yo quería hacerla feliz. Había sido tan buena conmigo, tan paciente y tranquila. Y a pesar de que intentaba comportarme con normalidad, ella sabía que estaba sufriendo. Cuando Emily me vio, suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza, y supe que ella también me entendía. Sin embargo, era duro estar con Sam. Se parecía tanto… a _él_, especialmente de lejos.

Aún pensaba en Quil a menudo… Cada día, siendo honesta, aunque intentara decirme que ya le había olvidado. Que había seguido adelante. Que era solo un enamoramiento, estúpido y tonto. Era demasiado joven para sentir algo tan profundo. Él no era tan perfecto como yo creía…

Seguí mintiéndome, esperando que algún día llegara a creérmelo.

Octubre, noviembre, diciembre, enero, febrero, marzo… Un año y medio, dos cumpleaños, demasiados momentos perdidos. El tiempo pasa.

**xXx**

La casa estaba en silencio; el único sonido que se oía era el murmullo sordo de mi madre al teléfono. Fruncí el ceño; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que susurró así en una conversación telefónica. No quería ni pensar lo que podía significar.

— Claire, —llamó mi madre desde la cocina. —¿Eres tú? ¿Puedes venir un segundo? —Tranquilamente, colgué la chaqueta sobre el perchero y dejé las botas al lado del radiador. _No es nada_, me dije. _No significa nada…_ Pero mi traicionero cuerpo empezaba a asustarse. Podía sentir el alocado palpitar de mi corazón, aumentando su velocidad a medida que me acercaba hacia mi madre.

_¿Y si… y si era_ él_?_

Estúpidamente, empecé a tener esperanzas. ¿No sabía ya que nunca era él? Mi madre me dio el teléfono. —Es tu tía Emily, quiere hablar contigo.

La decepción me inundó. Cogí el teléfono e intenté que mi voz sonara alegre. —Hey, Emily. ¿Qué tal?

—Hola, Claire, —su voz sonaba cansada. —¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien; acabo de llegar de casa de Katie. Hemos estado viendo una peli antigua y rara.

—Eso está bien, —suspiró. Fruncí el ceño. Mi ocupada tía normalmente estaba cansada, pero nunca la había oído así. Estaba preocupada.

—¿Estás bien, Emily? Suenas cansada.

—Estaré bien, cielo. Anoche no pude dormir mucho… —Se calló durante unos momentos. — Tu madre me estaba contando que te dan las vacaciones de abril la semana que viene.

—Sí.

—Bueno, esa era la razón por la que te estaba llamando. Me preguntaba si te gustaría bajar a La Push durante unos días y hacerme un poco de compañía. Me imagino que te apetecerá más pasar las vacaciones con Katie, pero a mí me a-apetecería mucho verte.

¿_Ir a La Push_? Habían pasado muchos meses desde que había estado allí. Intenté recordar la última vez, pero no pude. ¿Fue la noche de las hogueras? Sentí esa familiar sensación de emoción y preocupación cruzarme el pecho. _Algo había pasado._

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? —Intenté no sonar demasiado excitada, pero no podía contener la emoción. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Tan pronto como puedas, Claire.

Me di cuenta de que era miércoles. ¿Sería capaz de pasar los dos últimos días antes de las vacaciones sabiendo que pronto iba a bajar a La Push? De ninguna manera podría aguantar el suspense… ni la esperanza.

Volví a arrugar el ceño. —¿Seguro que no pasa nada, Emily? —Hubo un silencio, seguido de un suspiro que parecía decir, _ya lo averiguarás._

—No te preocupes. Por qué no me pones con tu madre y hacemos los planes. ¿Crees que le importará que pierdas un par de días de clase?

Mi corazón se aceleró. —Bajaría ahora mismo si quisieras.

Emily rió con tristeza, y cuando habló parecía estar hablando consigo misma. —C-creo que sería lo mejor. Ya veremos lo que dice tu madre.

—Nos veremos, —la prometí, y le tendí el teléfono a mi madre. Escuché su conversación con nerviosismo, rezando mentalmente para que me dejara ir esa misma noche. Sin embargo, no quería ser demasiado optimista: mi madre era muy estricta en cuanto al colegio se refiere, por lo que casi me caí de la silla cuando le prometió a Emily que me llevaría a La Push a las siete.

—Mamá, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Pregunté cuando colgó. —Emily parecía… rara, y distraída. ¿Me vas a dejar perder clase?

No dijo nada durante unos segundos. —No te preocupes, Claire

—Es lo mismo que me dijo Emily, —me quejé. Sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada. —No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, si está ocupada… Y es raro que me llame ahora y que me pida que vaya a verla, ¿no?

Mi madre se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. —Es bueno que vayas a bajar. Créeme, no te estás metiendo en medio. Ahora ve a hacer las maletas.

No necesitó repetírmelo dos veces. En un segundo, me levanté de la silla y corrí hacia mi habitación. Cogí ropa al azar y la metí en la mochila. Fui al baño, cogí mi cepillo de dientes y el champú, y bajé al salón poco tiempo después.

—Qué rápida.

Me encogí de hombres. —No necesito mucho… Y echo de menos a Emily, y a mis primos. No les he visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero si les vimos hace dos semanas! —Exclamó, pero supe que solo me estaba tomando el pelo. Puede que mi madre no fuera muy buena cocinera, pero me _entendía._ A veces demasiado bien.

—Si estás preparada, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, —suspiró. Un extraño brillo le cruzó los ojos, reafirmando que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, no podía estropear mi buen humor. Por fin iba a volver a La Push. Bajar al puerto, ver a Kim, Jake, Embry…

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ver a Quil.


	8. Dolor

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: ****http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Dolor.

Nos llevó poco más de hora y media el viaje desde Neah Bay hasta La Push. Era una típica tarde de abril, lluviosa y fría, y a través de la ventanilla del coche todo era como una nube verde grisácea. Apoyé la frente sobre el frío cristal, intentando tranquilizarme. No hablé mucho—no podía. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, como _por qué_ Emily me había llamado de forma tan repentina. Y Quil. Por supuesto, pensé en él, _siempre_ pensaba en él. Y ahora tenía la posibilidad de verle otra vez.

No sabía exactamente cómo sentirme, después de todo, Quil me había echado, me había _dejado._

Me prometió que nunca le volvería a ver.

Una dolorosa presión me subió por el pecho, y mi estómago se llenó de mariposas cuando entramos en La Push. Una pequeña burbuja de impaciencia comenzó a crecer en mi pecho hasta que empecé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre el asiento.

—Casi estamos, Claire, — dijo mi madre, intentando consolarme.

—Lo sé.

Cuando finalmente nos acercamos a una casita maravillosamente familiar, me desabroché el cinturón y salí del coche antes de que éste se detuviera. Mi tía estaba esperándonos en el pequeño porche. Emily sonrió cuando corrí hacia ella y me lancé a sus brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza y rió ligeramente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. Me separé un poco, intentando leer su mirada, pero su rostro lleno de cicatrices estaba cuidadosamente neutro.

Quise preguntarle qué iba mal, pero antes de poder decir nada, se giró hacia mi madre, que estaba subiendo las escaleras con mi bolsa en la mano. —Qué rápido. ¡Os esperaba una hora y media más tarde!

—Claire estaba impaciente por llegar ya, —explicó. Me ruboricé. Había intentado no ser demasiado obvia. Rápidamente, cogí mi bolsa y entré en la casa hasta el pequeño dormitorio de invitados donde dormiría.

—Adiós, Claire. —Me susurró mi madre después de haber colocado mi ropa y saludado a mis primos pequeños. Me abrazó con fuerza. —Te llamaré mañana. —Me besó en la mejilla. —Sé buena.

—Siempre, —respondí. Subí las escaleras del porche y observé como su coche desaparecía en la distancia.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —Preguntó Emily, caminando hacia la cocina. —Te he guardado algo para ti.

No me dio ninguna oportunidad para hablar mientras se ocupaba de prepararme la comida. Charló sobre el teatro que iba a hacer el colegio, e incluso sobre el tiempo. Quise preguntarle qué habían estado hablando mi madre y ella mientras yo estaba en la habitación; las había oído susurrar desde el pasillo, pero nunca dejó de hablar o de moverse por la pequeña cocina, incluso después de prepararme la comida.

Todo aquello era muy extraño; nunca había visto a mi tía comportarse de esa forma, ni tampoco sentido aquella extraña sensación de anticipación flotando en el ambiente. A veces pillaba a Emily observándome con una expresión extraña, mirando constantemente el reloj o el teléfono, como si estuviera esperando una llamada. Se distraía con facilidad y se asustaba con cualquier ruido.

—Emily, ¿estás bien? —Le pregunté cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

—Estoy bien, Claire, —me respondió con demasiada rapidez. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando oí a alguien abrir la puerta. Emily se levantó instantáneamente.

—Claire, —dijo Sam suavemente cuando entró y me vio sentada en la mesa. Se inclinó para darme un abrazo, pero su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Se acercó a su mujer y le susurró algo al oído. Emily se puso rígida al escucharle.

—¿Me podéis explicar lo que está pasando, por favor? —Pregunté al cabo de un rato, no pudiendo aguantar más. Observé los rostros nerviosos de Sam y Emily. —Sé que algo está pasando. _No_ me digáis que no pasa nada, porque sé que no es verdad. ¡Todo el mundo a mí alrededor se ha estado comportando de forma extraña!

Mis tíos se miraron entre sí, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rompió el silencio. Tres enormes hombres entraron en la pequeña cocina, sus rostros serios. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Por supuesto, les recordaba a la perfección: Jared, parecía cansado y preocupado, y con él estaba Embry, que lucía igual de cansado. Durante una fracción de segundo, pensé que Quil estaba con ellos —no estaban muy separados los unos de otros, pero el último era Seth. Una oleada de decepción me invadió, pero también alivio. ¿Qué le habría dicho si _hubiera_ sido él?

Me saludaron después de intercambiar una mirada rápida y sombría con Sam. Era tan raro verles así de silenciosos y tranquilos. ¿Por qué no estaban sonriendo y bromeando conmigo como siempre? ¿De verdad todo había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué actuaban así? Primero mi madre, después Emily y Sam, y ahora ellos —el mundo entero estaba al revés, y sólo había una posible explicación.

—Tiene esto que ver… —respiré hondo. —¿Tiene esto que ver con todo ese rollo de los licántropos? —No había hablado de aquel tema con nadie excepto Quil. Nunca. Desde que se fue. Parte de mi se preguntaba si aquella fiesta en las hogueras había sido un sueño —un sueño increíble— justo como Quil. Pero tenía fotos y memorias. Y me había aferrado a ellas tanto como pude.

El silencio que siguió respondió mi pregunta.

—¿_Qué_? —Exclamé, sacudiendo las manos. Emily y Sam siguieron observándome, sus rostros llenos de compasión. Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo, y un nudo me subió a la garganta. —¿Tiene… tiene esto que ver con Quil? —Emily giró la cabeza hacia Sam, igual que el resto en la habitación. Se me calló el alma a los pies.

Quil…

—Ya está bien, —dijo Emily bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio. Se giró hacia mí. —Lo siento tanto, cielo. Sé que me he comportado fatal, todos nos hemos comportado fatal. —Respiró hondo y me sonrió con tristeza. —No quería esconder esto de ti, he estado pensando en ti como una niña pequeña que se distrae fácilmente con cualquier cosa, pero no es justo y _necesitas_ saberlo. —Se levantó y cogió nuestros chubasqueros y botas. —Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

La lluvia había dejo el aire frío y suave; las nubes se estaban disipando, dejando pequeños rayos de luz procedente de las estrellas.

—Debería haber sabido que no te olvidarías de las historias de Quil y los licántropos, —dijo Emily, enganchando su brazo con el mío a medida que bajábamos por la calle.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo, me acuerdo de todo… —Enrojecí con fuerza. No quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que pensaba en él. Emily solo sonrió.

—Claro que sí, y hace mucho más fácil explicarte todo. Debí decírtelo cuando llegaste, pero Sam quería que esperase un poco, para asegurarnos… —Emily me agarró el brazo con fuerza. —Claire, anoche Quil fue atacado cuando estaba con la manada.

—¿Vampiros? —Me sentí extraña al usar una palabra así, ya que durante tanto tiempo solo pensaba que eran un mito. Emily asintió. Desesperada, intenté asegurarme. —Pero Quil me dijo que se curaba muy rápido. Recuerdo que una vez se cortó mientras comíamos, y cuando estábamos con el postre ya no tenía herida…

Emily asintió. —Pero esto era más que un pequeño corte. Tenemos un médico, alguien en quien podemos confiar y que nos conoce, y dice que la herida de Quil no tiene buena pinta.

—¿Cómo de grave?

—Muy grave, —respondió Emily, respirando hondamente. Su voz era apenas un murmullo. —Podría morir, Claire.

—Quiero verle, —fue lo único que le dije. Empecé a andar a mayor velocidad, intentando ignorar el punzante dolor que comencé a sentir en las costillas.

—Lo sé. Ven, estamos cerca.

No vi la pequeña casa gris, ni a Sam, Jared, Seth y Embry, que de algún modo, habían llegado antes que nosotras. No me fijé en la gente que estaba sentada en el salón y que se levantó y se marchó cuando llegué.

—¿Dónde?

Emily señaló una puerta al final del pasillo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le vi. Había sido un año aburrido, sin sus bromas y risas, sin sus juegos, sin poderle contar mis secretos. Un año que no parecía haber aprovechado porque mi mejor amigo no había estado conmigo. Pero cuando me acerqué a la habitación y le vi durmiendo, los brazos extendidos por la cama, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Estaba igual que siempre, aunque su rojiza piel ahora estaba pálida y sus labios dibujaban una fina línea.

Algo en mi se rompió cuando le vi, la pared que había intentado mantener con todas mis fuerzas se calló en miles de pedazos. La mano de Quil estaba fría; recordé cuando solía preguntarme por qué siempre estaba tan caliente, y cómo se reía a carcajadas cada vez que se lo preguntaba. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel calor. Estaba tan inmóvil. Y quería desesperadamente que se moviera, para asegurarme. Observé su pecho, cómo se movía con cada respiración. Tenía varias marcas rojas alrededor de su rostro y vendas por su hombro. Las palabras de Emily se repitieron en mi cabeza. _Podría morir_.

—Quil, —murmuré, sujetando su mano con fuerza y tratando de no llorar. Quil, tan lleno de vida y energía y alegría, que siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara y un abrazo para mí, ya no estaba. Cuidadosamente alargué el brazo y rocé su rostro, suave y demasiado frío. —Quil, —murmuré otra vez, esta vez en su oído, dejando que mi respiración le rozara la piel. —Ya estoy aquí.

Él comenzó a moverse, sus ojos se abrieron y parpadearon antes de posarse sobre mí. Apoyé su mano sobre mi regazo.

—¿Claire? —Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada, pero a la vez sorprendida.

Siempre me había preguntado qué le diría si alguna vez le volviera a ver. A veces me imaginaba a mí misma enfadándome y gritándole por haberse marchado, por hacer que nuestra última conversación fuera tan horrible, quería hacerle sentir tan culpable para que nunca lo volviera a hacer. Otras veces solo pensaba en correr hacia sus brazos, a uno de esos enormes abrazos que tanto echaba de menos. Y otras veces, cuando me sentía tan sola y le echaba de menos, me imaginaba ignorándole. Pretendiendo que no existía, para que pudiera ver cuánto daño me había hecho.

Sin embargo, ahora solo podía mirarle mientras se despertaba, observando cómo su expresión cambiaba cuando se dio cuenta realmente de que estaba ahí. —Claire, —dijo otra vez, pero su tono era totalmente diferente —triste, resignado. Pero me agarraba la mano con fuerza y me miraba como si nunca quisiera dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté, sintiéndome estúpida. Obviamente sentía dolor, ya que cada vez que se movía hacía una mueca y su respiración era débil. Él se encogió de hombros.

Me acerqué más a la cama y dudé antes de apoyar mi mano sobre su hombro. —Te he echado de menos, — susurré.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo y me estrechó la mano con fuerza. —Lo siento.

Alzó el brazo para tocarme la cara; pero su mano temblaba del esfuerzo. La cogí con la mía y la apoyé contra mi mejilla; su pulgar me acarició la piel y me retiró un mechón de pelo. Suspiró. Antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me abalancé sobre sus brazos, cuidando de no hacerle daño, pero abrazándole tan fuerte como pude. No me importaba que este no fuera el mejor momento, que estuviera herido o muriéndose, porque si de verdad lo estuviera, esta podría ser mi última oportunidad. Las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué necesitabas estar solo? ¿Hi- hice algo mal? —Él me abrazó con fuerza, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

—Claire, Claire… — murmuró quedamente, levantándome la barbilla para poder mirarme al rostro. —Lo siento mucho si te hice daño, no era mi intención… Tienes que entender… Solo estaba haciendo lo que más te convenía, ¡estaba intentado mantenerte a salvo! —Me agarré a él con más fuerza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Me susurró con la cabeza enterrada en mi cabello, su voz ronca.

—Dejarte fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida; pensaba en ti _cada_ día, te echaba de menos cada día. —Sus manos estaban en mi pelo y parecían más calientes contra mi piel. Murmuró algo que no fui capaz de entender.

Era demasiado, tener a Quil de ese modo, tenerle de vuelta y saber que esta podría ser la última vez que le veía, oír sus disculpas y saber que a él también le había dolido cuando se marchó. Lloré con fuerza, escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma a madera que me hacía sentir como una niña de cinco años.

—Por favor, no me dejes. ¡No quiero perderte! —Alcé la cabeza y observé sus ojos acaramelados, ahora verdes por la luz.

—Te quiero, Quil, — susurré, besándole la mejilla.

Su cuerpo se volvió completamente inmóvil durante un segundo, y después, empezó a temblar. Pero no como lo había hecho su mano: su cuerpo entero temblaba con violencia. Gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro se oscureció del esfuerzo. Sus manos me agarraron con fuerza por los hombros y me separó de él. —Por favor, —jadeó. —Por favor, vete. Vete, Claire.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Jared y Embry, que seguramente habían estado al otro lado de la puerta, entraron en la habitación. Embry me cogió en brazos como si no pesara nada y me dejó en el pasillo.

—Vete con Emily, Claire, —dijo bruscamente, y se giró hacia Quil, que temblaba con más fuerza que antes. Pero no me fui, y nadie se dio cuenta de que aún seguía en la puerta

—Cálmate, tío, esto no es bueno para ti. —Jared sujetaba los brazos de Quil mientras este trataba de zafarse, su cuerpo entero moviéndose con violencia.

—¡Por qué la habéis traído! —Rugió Quil, su voz llena de dolor. Yo estaba inmóvil, incapaz de moverme ante la necesidad que transmitía su voz. —No quiero verla ahora, ver todo lo que me perderé, oírla decir que me quiere, cuando… yo…. no… _puedo tenerla!_

Y de pronto, y tan rápido que si no hubiera estado mirando me lo hubiera perdido, Quil explotó.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida.

En el lugar donde Quil había estado, había un enorme lobo color chocolate.


	9. Promesas

Capítulo IX: Promesas.

—_¡Por qué la habéis traído! —Rugió Quil, su voz llena de dolor. Yo estaba inmóvil, incapaz de moverme ante la necesidad que transmitía su voz. —No quiero verla ahora, ver todo lo que me perderé, oírla decir que me quiere, cuando… yo…. no… puedo tenerla!_

En el lugar donde Quil había estado, había un enorme lobo color chocolate. Era tan grande como un caballo. Ocupaba casi la totalidad de la habitación, que estaba llena de trozos de ropa rota y sábanas. Jared tenía una larga incisión en el hombro y Embry no parecía mucho mejor, pero yo solo tenía ojos para una cosa.

Sus enormes dientes se cerraron violentamente y sus profundos gruñidos llenaban toda la habitación; Quil se tensó, peleando contra el agarre de Jared y Embry.

Yo estaba helada, incapaz de moverme al ver a esa cosa – a ese licántropo… Nunca me había imaginado algo así.

Vacilante, di un paso hacia delante, sorprendida ante mi propia valentía. —¿Quil? —Pregunté con inseguridad, odiando como de débil había sonado mi voz; apenas un susurro. Pero Quil me oyó. Se quedó paralizado al instante, después se sentó lentamente al lado de la cama. La cabeza de Embry se giró bruscamente hacia mí, pero no intentó detenerme cuando empecé a acercarme un poco más, alargando mi mano con cuidado. La pequeña parte de mi cerebro que no estaba paralizada de la sorpresa, se preguntó por qué no tenía más miedo.

Eran sus ojos. De color almendrado, tan humanos y arrepentidos, y llenos de _dolor_, que _no_ podía quedarme lejos, no podía _no_ tocarle. La oscura melena de Quil era suave contra mis dedos. Quil se inclinó hacia mi mano, moviéndose lentamente para no asustarme.

Escondí mis dedos entre el pelo de su cuello y me acerqué aún más. —No tengo miedo de ti, —susurré. Y durante un breve segundo, nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

—Vamos, Claire, —me dijo Emily al oído, su mano sobre mi hombro. No quería irme, pero Emily me desenredó suavemente los dedos de su pelo y me rodeó con su brazo, alejándome hacia el pasillo.

—Sam está con él, —me dijo con cariño, y vi a Sam justo donde yo había estado segundos antes.

Emily me llevó hasta la cocina, y me sentó en la mesa antes de darme una taza de humeante té. —¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó con preocupación. —Quil no hubiera querido que le vieras así.

—Estoy bien, —respondí, sorbiendo el té aún cuando no me apetecía.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar una de las miles de cuestiones que tenía, la puerta se abrió y una alta y rubia figura entró en la habitación.

Le observé, confundida, y vi cómo me miraba con curiosidad, pero mi mente no tenía tiempo para registrar aquel detalle. Solo podía mirarle a él. Sentí como la boca se me abría de la sorpresa; nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan sumamente bello. Tan perfecto. Mi cabeza se olvidó de cómo funcionar durante unos segundos. Él me sonrió, completamente indiferente ante mi comportamiento. Con un rostro así, pensé, dejaría a las mujeres atontadas todos los días.

—Claire, este es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Está cuidando de Quil.

_Cullen._ Recordaba vagamente haber oído antes ese nombre… pero, ¿dónde? La respuesta estaba ahí, justo en mi memoria. Volví a observar su inhumanamente perfecto rostro; vi su palidez y las oscuras ojeras que tenía bajo sus ojos dorados. Algo encajó.

—Eres un _vampiro. _—Espeté.

—¡Claire! —Me reprimió Emily, pero Carlisle alzó una mano.

Su voz era suave y sonaba arrepentida. —Tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadada, Emily. No negaré que los de mi especie son los que han causado todo esto. —Se giró hacia mí, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. —Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Quil, Claire. Te prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudarle.

Le miré, deseando odiarle, o al menos sentirme _asustada_ como cualquier persona racional, pero no pude. Había algo sincero y compasivo en él.

Y si podía salvar a Quil…

—¿Se va a poner bien? —Pregunté, mis palabras teñidas de desesperación. —Emily dice que es muy grave.

Carlisle asintió seriamente. —Sus órganos internos están muy dañados, más de lo que su acelerado proceso de curación puede arreglar; si no hubiera tenido esa capacidad, ahora estaría muerto. Es lo único que le está manteniendo con vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo…? —Empecé, aunque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. Parecía frustrado. —No lo sé. ¿Horas, días? No sé mucho sobre la fisonomía de los licántropos, pero sí sé que está fuera de mi alcance. Necesita un milagro.

Embry apareció en el pasillo. Una línea de sangre seca y la camiseta rota fue lo único que quedaban de su arañazo. Él y Carlisle se miraron brevemente, hasta que Embry le dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle, —dijo Emily, rompiendo el silencio. Sin creérmelo, vi como se acercaba a él y apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro. —No sé lo que habríamos hecho sin ti.

Él sonrió tristemente y palmeó levemente la mano de Emily. —Desearía poder hacer más. Debería ir y asegurarme que su arrebatono le ha hecho aún más daño. —Se marchó, andando rápida y elegantemente hacia el dormitorio.

—Él… él no es como el resto de los vampiros, ¿verdad? —Pregunté cuando se fue de la cocina. Embry resopló.

—No. —Respondió Emily. —Ya has oído las historias: él y su… familia no beben sangre humana. Les hace diferentes al resto. Más civilizados, supongo. Han sido buenos amigos, y cuando Quil volvió a casa tan grave… Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos llamar un médico normal.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé a Embry, cuyo rostro había cambiado en el instante en qué dejé de mirarle. La desesperación estaba pintada en su cara. Desesperación por Quil. No dijo nada, pero se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Segundos después oí como la puerta principal se cerraba con fuerza. Emily suspiró.

Nuestras cabezas se levantaron con brusquedad cuando oímos un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación. Me levanté al instante, pero Emily me detuvo agarrándome de la muñeca. Me senté.

—Tía Emily, —pregunté cautamente. —¿Por qué me dijiste que viniera a La Push? No me malinterpretes, me alegro de que lo hicieras… Pero ya oíste a Quil. No quería verme.

—Quil necesitaba verte otra vez, lo supiera o no. Y… tú también necesitabas verle.

Escondí mi cabeza entre las manos ante su no explícita implicación. _Por última vez._ Emily me acarició la espalda.

—¿Por qué me dejó? —Gemí, llorando. —¡Me dijo que quería mantenerme a salvo, que era por mi propio bien! Es que no sabe que… —Pero no pude terminar la frase. No con la tía Emily delante, no con _nadie_ delante. Ella me sujetó con fuerza mientras yo sollozaba sobre su hombro.

¿_Es que no sabe que no quiero vivir sin él_?

—Oh, Claire, —me apartó un mechón de la cara. —Fue muy duro para él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Solo tenías trece años; no sabía lo duro que sería para ti. Y después de… Bueno, supongo que creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¡No podía ser _tan_ duro para él si se mantuvo tan lejos durante un año y medio! —Exclamé. Era tan fácil focalizar mi enfado hacia él por dejarme, en lugar de enfrentarme al miedo que se estaba formando a mí alrededor. Emily se dio cuenta, así que no me dijo nada, se limitó a frotarme la espalda y a dejarme llorar.

Cuando no pude llorar más, Emily agarró un trapo mojado y me limpió las mejillas.

Me cogió el rostro con las manos. Su voz era firme. —Escúchame, Claire. La única razón por la que Quil se marchó es porque estaba asustado de que acabaras herida por lo que él es. Por lo que él hace. Kim, la mujer de Jared, estuvo muy, _muy_ cerca de un vampiro. Y no de uno bueno como Carlisle. Afortunadamente no salió herida, pero nos asustó mucho. Después de aquello, todos los chicos empezaron a pensar en lo que de verdad les importaba, y algunos de ellos tomaron decisiones muy difíciles.

Si crees que Quil no sufrió cuando te dejó ir… —Sacudió la cabeza. —Hizo lo que creía correcto. Y le ha roto desde entonces. —Exhaló un profundo suspiro y bajó las manos, volviendo a ser la dulce, amable y exhausta tía de siempre. —Esa es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras, Claire. Se ha rendido, ya no le importa si vive o muere. Creo que de verdad piensa que se está muriendo, así que no ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero necesita que le recuerden todas las cosas por las que tiene que vivir.

—Pero Carlisle… —comencé—Carlisle dijo… —Me costaba repetir las palabras del doctor.

—_Aquí hay cosas más grandes en juego._

La observe detenidamente, intentando digerir sus palabras.

Una puerta se cerró y Sam, Embry y Carlisle caminaron silenciosamente hasta nosotras. —Está durmiendo, —dijo Sam. Emily se giró hacia Carlisle.

—Sam consiguió que volviera a su forma humana, y por suerte no ha empeorado, —dijo Carlisle. —Pero me quedaré toda la noche para vigilarle.

—Nosotros también, —añadió Sam.

—Vamos, Claire, deberíamos volver a casa, necesitas dormir. —Emily me rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

—Pero… —Intenté discutir, pero Sam me interrumpió.

—Te avisaremos _si_ pasa algo.

—Y yo te traeré aquí mañana por la mañana, —me aseguró Emily a la vez que me conducía fuera de la casa. Pasamos por la sala de estar, donde estaba reunida el resto de la manada. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Estaba a salvo, estaba rodeado de gente que le quería, aunque no le quisieran como yo.

No creía que pudiera dormir nada aquella noche, pero tan pronto como me apoyé contra la almohada, me quedé inconsciente y dormí profundamente durante el resto de la noche.

**xXx**

Los suaves rayos del sol bañaron la habitación en una luz pálida a través de las finas cortinas. Exhalé aire profundamente, sintiéndome tranquila y en paz, como nunca hubiera pasado nada malo.

Entonces me acordé de Quil. Quil tumbado en la cama, tan pálido y _frío._ Sus manos en mi pelo, las palabras que me dijo. Quil gritando y temblando.

Quil muriendo.

Respiré hondo y me quité las sábanas de encima. La imagen del espejo me asustaba: mi largo pelo castaño estaba enmarañado, mis ojos estaban rojos de las lágrimas. Me duché rápidamente, me peiné el pelo hasta que estaba liso y suave, y después me hice una trenza. Parte de mi no quería bajar al primer piso, era más fácil quedarse en la habitación _sin_ saber nada, que bajar y saber con seguridad. Pero cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes podría volver a verle, y necesitaba verle.

Emily estaba en la cocina, horneando sus famosos muffins; me esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio entrar y me dio un vaso lleno de leche.

—¿Has oído algo? —Pregunté silenciosamente, mordiendo mi muffin.

—Sam estaba aquí hace una hora y me dijo que no había cambios.

—¿Puedo ir a verle?

—Claro. Tengo que quedarme con los niños hoy por la mañana, pero te acuerdas del camino, ¿verdad? —Asentí. Me lo había memorizado bien ayer por la noche. —Sam estará ahí todo el día.

Me revolví en el asiento. —¿Puedo ir ahora? —Emily asintió y sonrió cuando me bebí la leche de un solo trago.

—¡Termina de comerte ese muffin! —Me exclamó antes de que cerrara la puerta de casa.

Todo parecía diferente a la luz del sol. La ligera niebla sobre el océano brillaba en la luz, formando arco iris. Todavía era muy temprano y había poca gente en la calle. Me gustaba más así, la tranquilidad que había; me daba tiempo para pensar sabiendo que no había nadie mirándome.

La pequeña casita gris estaba muy tranquila. Me quedé delante de la puerta durante unos segundos, dándome cuenta de que no había nada más que silencio. No sabía si eso era algo tranquilizador o preocupante.

—Entra, Claire, —dijo una voz. Sam estaba en la cocina con Seth y Leah.

—¿Algo nuevo? —Pregunté, sintiéndome de pronto muy tímida. Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —¿Puedo entrar a verle?

—Está durmiendo, pero puedes entrar. No hagas ruido.

Quil estaba acurrucado sobre las sábanas, su rostro estaba ceniciento, el sudor brillaba sobre su piel y las largas incisiones no parecían haber mejorado mucho. Extendí la mano con timidez hacia su rostro pero la retiré rápidamente. Estaba helado, mucho más que el día anterior. Y eso es lo que más me asustaba. Me quedé ahí de pie durante unos largos minutos, observándole. Cuanto más le miraba, más me asustaba.

Cuando volví a la cocina Seth se había marchado, y Sam y Leah estaban sentados en ambos extremos de la mesa, en silencio. Me senté a lado de Sam y empecé mordisquear el muffin de la tía Emily mientras Sam daba vueltas a su café con aire ensimismado. Leah miraba fijamente el suelo, y me pregunté qué era lo que estaba pensando.

Al mirarla, me di cuenta de que era hermosa, pero era una hermosura fría y reservada. Técnicamente, Leah y yo éramos parientes – era la prima segunda de mi madre, pero nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con ella. Se había ido de La Push hacía mucho tiempo, así que rara vez nos veíamos. Mi madre me dijo que había una historia detrás de Leah, pero nunca me la habían contado.

Empujé aparte aquellos pensamientos; había otras cuestiones que necesitaba saber.

—¿Sam? —Alzó los ojos hacia mi dirección. —¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo le hirieron? Emily solo me contó que estaba con la manada cuando sucedió todo. —Algó cruzó a través del rostro de mi tío. Bajó los ojos hacia su café. —¿Fueron vampiros?

Sam asintió. —Eran un grupo de cuatro. Nos pillaron por sorpresa; han pasado años desde la última vez que vimos a tantos vampiros en esta zona, no desde que los Cullen se marcharon. Normalmente no viajan en grupos tan grandes.

Extendió la mano para acariciar la mía. Su voz sonaba arrepentida. —Fue culpa mía. Uno de los chupasangres era más pequeño que el resto, y se nos escabulló con la conmoción. Quil le persiguió y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Le persiguió hasta nuestra frontera, cuando le alcanzó y comenzaron a pelear. El pequeño era rápido y fuerte, y nosotros estábamos demasiado ocupados terminando con el resto para ir y ayudarle.

—Cuando llegamos, Quil estaba hecho un desastre. Al principio pensé que estaba muerto. —Sam enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué le pasó al vampiro?

Sam levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa irónica. —Quil le mató, por supuesto.

—No podrías haber hecho nada, Sam, —dijo Leah silenciosamente.

—¡Podría haberle obligado a quedarse con nosotros!

—¿Y dejar que el chupasangres escapara y cazara más humanos? ¿O a nuestras familias? —Sacudió la cabeza. —Vamos, Sam. Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí, por la que nacimos. Todos conocemos los riesgos.

Sam me miraba con una culpabilidad que no terminaba de entender. —Pero eso no lo hace mejor, —murmuró. Leah me miró brevemente, llena de compasión.

—Por supuesto que no. Nada en la vida es justo.

Me pasé el resto del día en la pequeña casa, observando cómo los miembros de la manada entraban y salían durante toda la mañana. Me enteré de que Sam tenía que hacer la patrulla para asegurarse de que no entraban más vampiros en el área.

Me mantuve a un margen, sentada en el suelo de la habitación de Quil, en un pequeño rincón donde nadie me veía. Todo lo que podía hacer era observar cómo se revolvía y gemía de dolor, pero nunca despertaba. Carlisle también entró y salió durante toda la mañana, cambiando sus vendas, administrándole más morfina… y saliendo siempre con una expresión sombría. Le oí susurrando a Sam que no faltaba mucho tiempo.

Y uno a uno, todos fueron entrando en la habitación –Embry, Leah, Jared, Paul, Collin y Brady- demasiados para contarlos, y le fueron susurrando cuánto le querían, cuánto le echarían de menos. Uno por uno fueron pasando por mi lado, donde estaba acurrucada contra la pared, rodeando mis piernas con los brazos intentando no caer desplomada. Nadie intentó sacarme de la habitación, nadie me habló, ni siquiera Sam. Todo lo que hacían era lanzarme miradas llenas de compasión.

Cuando Kim entró y me vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentó al lado de Quil durante unos largos instantes, hablándole tan silenciosamente que me di cuenta de que no quería que yo oyera nada. Pero a mí me daba igual. La sangré me empezó a hervir de la rabia.

Quería levantarme y gritarles a todos. ¡Actuaban como si ya estuviera muerto, como si todo hubiera acabado y ya no hubiera más tiempo! ¿Pero qué pasaba con Emily y su _aquí hay cosas más grandes en juego?_Quil aún no estaba muerto, no importaba lo que Carlisle o cualquier otro dijera. Pero no podía gritar, así que me agarré las piernas con más fuerza.

Emily fue la última en entrar, la madre de la manada. Acarició la mejilla de Quil y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. No fui capaz de oír todo lo que le dijo, pero sonaba algo así —… cuidaré de ella por ti, me aseguraré de que es feliz. —Después de giró hacia mí y me levantó del suelo.

—Es la hora de decir adiós Claire, —me dijo silenciosamente, llena de dolor. La rabia que había estado creciendo dentro de mi explotó y me alejé de los brazos de Emily, lívida ante el hecho de que ella también lo creyera.

—¡No! Él _no_ se va a morir, —susurré con fiereza. —No se va a morir. ¡No pienso decirle adiós!

Emily me atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su voz era suave y dulce. —Entonces cuéntale cómo te sientes.

Ella se marchó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas; él único sonido que se oía en la habitación era la suave e irregular respiración de Quil. Mis piernas estaban heladas, no podía acercarme a él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro, y no podían parar.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Cómo le podía explicar lo mucho que significaba para mí? El último año no había cambiado nada. Aún le quería, y siempre lo haría. Lo sabía con seguridad. Estar así de cerca, oír su voz, sentir su tacto, lo había devuelto todo. Lentamente, mis pies comenzaron a moverse hacia él hasta que me situé al borde de la cama. Mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo, enterrando mi cabeza entre las sábanas.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacer esto? —Susurré. —¿Cómo se supone que tengo que decirte adiós? —Me levanté y me tumbé a su lado, envolviendo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

—Quil, —le llamé, pero no se movió. —¡Quil! —Le dije otra vez, más fuerte. No sabía lo que en realidad esperaba, pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo intentara. Que si se iba a despertar ahora, sería _mi_ voz la que le trajera de vuelta.

Su mano se movió, haciéndome ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Murmuré su nombre otra vez, y sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando lentamente. No me molesté en preguntarme por qué, solo le abracé con fuerza.

—Claire. —Su voz sonaba áspera y atontada, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados, sin separase de los míos.

—Quil, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme, —le supliqué, desesperada.

—No- no creo que tenga otra opción, Claire.

—¡Sí que la tienes! Puedes luchar como luchaste contra ese vampiro. Con todas tus fuerzas, y _no_ te rindas. Por favor no te rindas, Quil; no puedo perderte, no otra vez, no sabiendo que nunca podré recuperarte.

Su mano se alzó entre nosotros, y poco a poco trazó el contorno de mi cuello, mandíbula y mejilla; su dedo gordo se movió lentamente, quitándome las lágrimas. —Te quiero, Claire, —me dijo suavemente. —Siempre te querré. —Agarré su mano con la mía y la dejé contra mi mejilla.

—Si me quieres Quil, prométeme que no me dejarás así. Júrame que no te vas a morir… ¡_Por favor_!

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de agonía, pero no me eché hacia atrás, no podía. Al fin asintió con la cabeza, exhalando un largo suspiro.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro sin heridas. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si le agarraba con fuerza -si le mantenía cerca de mi tanto como pudiera- podría alejarle de la muerte. Y si ese era el precio a pagar, nunca le dejaría de abrazar.

* * *

No estoy muy contenta con el resultado, creo que algunas frases no me han terminado de quedar muy bien xD Pero creo que ya era hora de subir. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!


	10. Explicaciones

**Esta es una historia escrita por Rosybud que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4257445 / 1 /**

Capítulo Diez: Explicaciones.

Podrían haber sido minutos, horas o días el tiempo que Quil y yo dormimos juntos, pero eventualmente sentí como alguien me apartaba suavemente, y me llevaba hasta otra habitación para tumbarme en una cama distinta. Las sábanas estaban frías y echaba de menos los brazos de Quil, pero caí en un profundo sueño casi al instante.

Eran las 10:00 cuando me desperté. La cálida luz del sol había desaparecido y sido sustituida por un día gris y lluvioso del que no podríamos haber escapado por mucho tiempo. Bostecé, y me estiré encima de la cama, y cuando me fijé en lo que me rodeaba, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. No era mi habitación, claro, pero tampoco era la habitación en la que dormía en casa de Emily. Y entonces los recuerdos me volvieron: Quil.

En un segundo estaba fuera de la habitación, sin importarme mi pelo, ni mi aspecto, ni el hecho de que aún no me había lavado ni los dientes ni la cara. La habitación de Quil estaba cerrada, así qué silenciosamente abrí la puerta.

Me quedé quieta durante unos largos segundos, mirándole. La camiseta que había estado llevando el día anterior ya no estaba, al igual que el edredón. Estaba tumbado sobre su estómago en la demasiado pequeña cama; la única sábana que quedaba se había resbalado hasta quedar sobre su cintura, exponiendo su musculosa espalda desnuda. Quería tocarle –solo para asegurarme de si estaba un poco más caliente que anoche- pero no quería despertarle, así que me quedé en mi sitio y dejé que mis ojos hicieran lo que mis manos no podían. No parecía tan pálido y enfermizo como ayer, y eso me reconfortó un poco. Ver a Quil tan apático, sin vida, me había asustado más de lo que me atrevería a admitir, durante tanto tiempo había pensado que era irrompible, capaz de superar cualquier cosa sin un rasguño.

Cuando me aseguré de que no parecía peor que el día anterior, e incluso parecía un poco _mejor, _despegué mis ojos de su cuerpo y me marché. Emily y Sam estaban en la cocina, hablando silenciosamente entre ellos. Sus cabezas se alzaron con brusquedad cuando entré, y yo bajé la mía, avergonzada. Después de todo, seguramente fueron ellos los que me sacaron de los brazos de Quil la noche anterior. Pero no lo mencionaron, y yo tampoco. Después de un rápido desayuno, Emily y yo volvimos a su casa para que pudiera ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, pero volví a la pequeña casita gris tan rápido como pude. No quería perderme nada.

Carlisle vino a media mañana para revisar el estado de Quil, y Emily llegó después con la comida. Casi toda la manada se reunió en la pequeña sala de estar. Me sentí tímida y fuera de lugar, sentada con esta gente tan unida como si fueran de la misma familia. Era casi surrealista estar otra vez aquí. Nunca pensé que les volvería a ver cuando Quil se marchó, nunca pensé que volvería a formar parte de este mundo.

Estando ahí sentada, escuchando cómo hablaban entre ellos sobre la manada, comprendí lo especial que era conocer su secreto. Cuando tenía trece años nunca me pregunté por qué _yo_ sí podía saberlo pero mi hermana no, por qué Quil confiaba en mí tan implícitamente. Y ahora era mucho más desconcertante, cuando podía ver tan claramente cómo el resto también me habían aceptado dentro del pequeño círculo. No cualquiera podía conocer sus secretos- la mayoría de los Quileutes no tenían ni idea de lo que Sam y el resto del grupo eran en realidad. ¿Qué tenía yo de especial?

Justo cuando estaba pensando en preguntárselo a Emily, Carlisle entró en el salón, y aquellos pensamientos se disiparon de mi cabeza.

Su belleza me volvió a sorprender. Entonces, comprendí que el día anterior no había estado lo suficientemente despierta como para apreciar de verdad como de increíble su rostro era –como una estrella de cine o un modelo- aunque no hubiera nada de calidez. Reprimí un escalofrío y pensé en Quil, en su calor y en su encantadora piel oscura.

Me maravillé al ver lo a gusto que parecía estar este vampiro en presencia de una habitación llena de licántropos, y cómo éstos estaban tan cómodos con él. Tan solo arrugaron levemente la nariz ante algún imperceptible olor. Carlisle sonrió cuando vio nuestros rostros expectantes.

—Quil está mejor. Algunas de sus heridas internas se han estado curando por sí solas. —Todo el mundo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —No quiero hacer promesas, pero… si sigue así, tiene posibilidades.

—¿Posibilidades? —Preguntó Sam.

—Muy buenas posibilidades, —se corrigió Carlisle, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

La gente estalló en exclamaciones de alegría, Sam se giró hacia Emily y le dijo "tenías razón". Emily solo sonrió y me lanzó una mirada satisfecha, pero yo no estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Me escabullí silenciosamente hacia la habitación abierta de Quil, y me escondí tras el marco para que no pudiera verme. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, su musculoso pecho al descubierto. Donde las vendas habían estado antes, ahora solo había un par de largas cicatrices medio curadas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sabía que no estada durmiendo.

Le observé fijamente. La forma en la que su preciosa piel rojiza contrastaba contra la palidez de las sábanas. Su oscuro pelo, desordenado y cayendo su frente y sus ojos. Y entonces, porque no pude contenerme, mis ojos se desviaron hacia sus músculos, a través de su amplio pecho y abdomen. Inconscientemente, mis manos se cerraron con la necesidad de tocarle y mi cuerpo se acercó hacia él, pero me detuve. Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta, apoyando la cabeza contra la madera.

—Contrólate, —siseé.

Di media vuelta para marcharme, pero la voz de Quil me detuvo.

—¿Claire? —Me giré y le vi mirándome; subiéndose un poco más la sábana.

Me acerqué y me senté en la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de la cama, y durante un largo instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo nos miramos. Parecía como si estuviera memorizándose mi rostro, tal y como estaba haciendo yo. Después, inclinó la cabeza y se miró las manos, las cuales estaban fuertemente enrolladas entre la sábana. Parecía casi enfadado.

—Lo siento, —su voz sonaba ronca. —No quería que me vieras así- cuando me transformé, no debería haber pasado delante de ti. Nunca he querido que me vieras de ese modo… —Se detuvo, y entonces comprendí que no estaba enfadado conmigo, sino consigo mismo.

Ahogué una carcajada. ¡Estaba _nervioso_ porque pensaba que estaba asustada de él! Como si verle en forma de lobo pudiera cambiar lo que sentía por él. —No te estaba mintiendo Quil, no te tengo miedo. ¿No te acuerdas?

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste. —Me acuerdo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido así.

—¡Pues yo me alegro! —Declaré. —Siempre he querido verte así. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que me solía quejar? —Sonreí. Era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo, que podía recordar sin sentir dolor. —Creo que una parte de mí tenía miedo de que todo fuera una broma. Es agradable saberlo con seguridad. Y cumpliste tu promesa-enseñarme algún día.

—Ya sabes que no puedo mentirte, Claire. —Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, cambiando de postura encima de la cama.

—Debería dejarte descansar… —Me levanté y puse una mano sobre su hombro en señal de despedida, pero el tacto de su piel me hizo olvidar de todo. —¡Estás caliente! —Exclamé, apoyando toda la palma de mi mano para poder sentir su calidez. —Anoche estabas tan frío… —Inconscientemente, mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar la suave piel de su hombro, deleitándome con el calor que emanaba.

Le sonreí, y era la primera vez desde que bajé aquí que lo sentí –era una sonrisa de _verdad_. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y mis dedos se paralizaron.

—Yo-yo debería irme… dejarte dormir un poco…

—Por favor, no te vayas, —susurró. Y mis pies se movieron automáticamente hacia la silla, donde me dejé caer con pesadez.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un largo rato. Sin embargo, no era incómodo. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, seguía sin ser incómodo. Pero pude ver el debate interno que tenía Quil, como si quisiera decir algo pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Y sabía exactamente lo que era.

—Hay tanto que me gustaría contarte –tantas cosas por las que necesito disculparme… —comenzó, pero le detuve antes de que pudiera continuar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Después, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, Quil, —murmuré. —Céntrate en curarte, el resto puede esperar un poco. —Estaba siendo una cobarde, lo sabía, pero quería mantener este día intacto de dolor y explicaciones, limitarme a estar feliz porque Quil estaba aquí y estaba _vivo._ Sabía que tendríamos esa conversación pronto; era algo que ambos necesitábamos. Pero ahora no.

Por lo que, durante el resto de la tarde, me quedé a su lado y hablé con él. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado en el último año: los nuevos amigos que había hecho, los deberes y los profesores. Le hablé de Katie y de Colleen, las pequeñas y grandes cosas que Quil hubiera sabido ya si hubiera estado ahí conmigo. Él no dijo mucho, simplemente cerró los ojos y escuchó, algunas veces preguntando y asintiendo con la cabeza. En una ocasión, pensé que se había quedado dormido y empecé a levantarme, pero los ojos de Quil se abrieron de golpe y me preguntó por qué había dejado de hablar. Después de eso no paré de hablar, aunque su respiración se tranquilizara y se mantuviera callado durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Cada día se puso mejor y mejor. El color volvió a su piel, las incisiones en su hombro desaparecieron, dejando solo a su paso unas finas y blancas cicatrices. Cada día le tocaba la mejilla, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba; era mi modo de evaluar sus progresos.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada acerca de la noche en la que le rogué que viviera por mí. Me pregunté si se acordaría, o si pensaba que solo había sido un sueño producto de la fiebre. Algunas partes me parecían irreales incluso a mí. ¿De verdad Quil me tocó los labios con sus dedos? ¿De verdad me dijo que me quería? ¿De verdad me había abrazado cuando me quedé dormida?

Carlisle le dijo a Quil que se calmara durante varios días y que dejase que el cuerpo curara las heridas, pero podía ver cómo Quil se moría por salir de la habitación. Cada vez que Carlisle venía a hacerle una revisión, prácticamente empezaba a gruñir en frustración. Yo era la única que soportaba, así que me pasaba las horas en su habitación, intentando distraerle.

Por supuesto, todo ese tiempo le daba a Quil una oportunidad ilimitada de estudiar_me_, algo con lo que no estaba muy cómoda.

—Has cambiado, —dijo de pronto una tarde. Yo estaba tumbada encima de la cama, a la altura de sus pies, leyendo una revista, mientras Quil se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana con tristeza, o al menos, eso había creído yo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad estaba actuando de forma tan diferente? —Quiero decir, pareces diferente. Mayor, supongo.

—Ahora tengo quince.

—Lo sé. —Nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Su voz apenas era un murmullo. —Siento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños. Los dos.

Sonreí y dejé la revista sobre la cama para poder coger su mano entre las mías. Estaba más caliente, aunque aún fría comparada con la mía, y me recordó a cómo me sentí cuando le miré y pensé que iba a morir. —No pasa nada, — respondí con rapidez. Esto era lo más cerca que habíamos llegado al tema sobre por qué me había dejado desde aquella noche. Parte de mí quería dejarlo de lado, pretender que ese año y medio no habían sido más que una pesadilla, pero la otra parte de mi quería desesperadamente saber por qué y cómo pudo irse.

Ya había llegado el momento.

—_Sí_ que importa, —respondió. —Fui un idiota, Claire… Pensé que… ¡Pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti! —Se negó a mirarme a los ojos.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. —Emily me contó algo de por qué lo hiciste. Dijo que atacaron a Kim… —Quil asintió con brusquedad. —¡Pero _no_ era tu culpa! Y ella está bien… No lo entiendo.

Quil retiró la mano y se la pasó por el pelo. —Fue por nuestra culpa, Claire, —dijo en un murmullo. —_Todo_ fue por nuestra culpa. Kim estaba sola, paseando por la playa, cuando un chupasangres captó su olor. Ni siquiera tenía sed, pero la siguió de todos modos. Quería saber por qué olía como un licántropo, porque, por supuesto, nuestro olor estaba encima de ella…

Suspiró hondo. —Gracias a Dios que Embry y yo estábamos de patrulla, así que captamos _su_ rastro antes de que la matara, —su voz se volvió un gruñido, —pero no llegamos antes de que el chupasangres le rompiera la pierna cuando Kim se negaba a contarle nada sobre la manada.

—Dios mío, —exclamé.

Sus ojos me miraron, suplicando mi perdón y comprensión. —Por eso me marché, porque lo único que podía hacer era verte a _ti_ en el lugar de Kim, pero no con la misma suerte. Y Claire, eso me hubiera matado… Hubiera dolido mil veces más que solo dejarte.

Y le entendía. ¿No había sentido yo exactamente lo mismo cuando Quil estaba tan cerca de morirse? Solo el hecho de saber que estaba vivo en algún lugar –incluso aunque no estuviera conmigo- era mejor que un Quil sin vida.

Me lancé hacia sus brazos. Y, como siempre, me llegó una oleada de bienestar y protección.

—Eres un idiota, —murmuré contra su hombro. —Lo entiendo, pero eres un idiota. En lugar de irte, lo que deberías haber hecho era no apartarme nunca de tu vista.

Me retiré un poco y Quil me sonrió. —¿Así que no te importa que a partir de ahora sea un poco sobre protector? —Preguntó.

—No, no me importará, —respondí silenciosamente. —Ahora que sé lo que hay ahí fuera… —Me estremecí, imaginándome en el lugar de Kim. —Nunca pensé que esta zona fuera tan peligrosa, o que los vampiros vinieran tan a menudo… Pero después de lo que te ha pasado a ti…

—_No_ es normal, —me aseguró. —Ese el grupo más grande de vampiros que he visto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué crees que estaban aquí?

Se encogió de hombros. —Espero que solo estuvieran pasando por aquí. No tienen ninguna razón para quedarse. Los Cullen se han ido desde hace mucho tiempo y nadie más sabe de la existencia de la manada en La Push.

—¿Cuántos han venido antes?

—No muchos. Quizá 4 o así en los últimos trece años, sin contar con el grupo de la semana pasada. —Se rascó el hombro pensativamente. —Parece ser que a la mayoría de los chupasangres les gusta más ir en solitario, por lo que a nadie le importa si un par de vampiros desaparecen, y eso a nosotros nos viene bien. Aunque mantenemos patrullas de pocos licántropos, por si acaso.

Estaba confusa. —¿Patrullas pequeñas? ¿No sois una manada enorme?

—Sí. Pero no merece la pena tenerlos a todos patrullando cuando hay tan pocos chupasangres, y además, algunos de nosotros se han retirado.

—¿Retirado? ¿Han dejado de ser licántropos? ¿Se puede hacer algo así?

—Bueno, nunca podemos cambiar lo que somos, pero podemos dejar de transformarnos y envejecer.

Le miré, perpleja.

Quil se echó a reír. —Creo que no hice un buen trabajo al explicarte todo esto la primera vez. —Respiró hondo. —Después de la primera vez que nos transformamos, nuestros cuerpos humanos también cambian. Yo tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente normal de dieciséis años, y de pronto, y de forma muy rápida, había madurado. Me hice más alto, más grande, más fuerte. Y desde entonces no envejecemos, el hecho de transformarnos en lobos tan a menudo nos lo evita.

—¿Envejecerás algún día?

Él asintió. —Cuando deje de transformarme durante un sólido período de tiempo, pero físicamente siempre seré más joven de lo que soy.

—Ah. —Asimilé la nueva información.

Quil estaba pensativo. —Al principio era imposible dejar de hacerlo; cualquier pequeño sentimiento de enfado, y nos transformábamos. Me llevó mucho tiempo controlarlo; nos llevó a _todos_ mucho tiempo.

—Pero una vez lo conseguimos y los Cullen se marcharon y todo se calmó, Sam nos dio la opción. Quedarnos con la manada, patrullar, y seguir sin envejecer, _o _marcharnos y dejar que la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo.

—¿Y por qué _querría_ alguien hacer algo así?

Pensé en Quil y en esa criatura abrumadoramente poderosa en la que se convirtió. Si yo tuviera ese tipo de poder nunca lo dejaría.

—Jared lo hizo, después de lo que le pasó a Kim. Otros lo intentaron durante un tiempo, ver si podían conseguirlo. Pero supongo que, con el tiempo, todos los haremos. —Al ver la expresión perpleja de mi rostro, se inclinó hacia delante.

—Mira a Sam y Emily, por ejemplo. Cuando empezaron a salir juntos, él era físicamente mayor que ella. Ahora es al revés, no es que a Sam le importe, pero un par de años después de que los Cullen se marcharon, dejó de transformarse. Quiere envejecer junto a Emily, para no tener que vivir mucho tiempo sin ella. Sam no se puede imaginar un mundo en el que ella no exista, o soportar el hecho de vivir sin ella. Creo que algún día nos pasará a todos.

—Pero pensé que Sam estaba contigo, la noche que… —Me detuve.

—Lo estaba. No lo ha dejado por completo; durante períodos tranquilos sí, pero cuando hay peligro no se fía de nadie más.

—¿Por qué no lo dejaste _tú_? —Pregunté.

—¿Dejarlo? —Una amplia sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, y sacudió la cabeza. —No podía- la libertad, la familia- saber que puedo mantener a la gente segura… Nunca lo he visto como un problema, como otros pensaban. —Se detuvo, su rostro distante, antes de girarse hacia mí. —Además, no quiero empezar a envejecer ahora mismo. —Sonrió.

—¿Y querrás algún día?

Su mirada se encontró con la mía. —Algún día. —Sus ojos brillaron durante un instante. Después se rió. —Algún día tendré que hacerlo; no puedo estar en la veintena durante el resto de mi vida.

Me quedé en silencio, pensativa. —¿Entonces, significa eso que, algún día, si yo crezco y tú no, seremos de la misma edad? —Pregunté sin pensar. Inmediatamente después, me sonrojé, esperando que no adivinara _por qué_ quería alcanzarle con tanta desesperación.

Quil no dijo nada durante un par de segundos, pero después asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, su expresión pensativa desapareció y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. —Puede que te hagas mayor, pero no vas a hacerte más alta. —Sus ojos brillaron, divertidos, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza.

—No soy bajita. ¡He crecido cinco centímetros! —Protesté, pero Quil solo sacudió la cabeza. Me agarró la mano con delicadeza, dándole la vuelta hasta que nuestras palmas se juntaron. Y tenía razón; parecía enana, como la mano de una niña pequeña en comparación con la suya.

Sin pronunciar palabra, deslizó su mano hacia abajo, rodeando mi muñeca con su dedo gordo e índice, formando una pulsera demasiado grande para mí, recordándome lo pequeña que era. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi muñeca. Y entonces pensé que la mano de Quil en realidad no parecía una pulsera, sino un grillete –uno que me podría de buena gana, uno que nos mantenía unidos a pesar de todo. Deslizó su mano hasta mi antebrazo, y el suave roce de su piel contra la mía me puso los pelos de punta. No fue hasta que llegó a mi codo cuando sus dedos se encontraron con un obstáculo. Quil alzó los ojos hacia los míos, y pude ver su batalla interna, como si quisiera hacer o decir algo, pero no se atreviese. Intenté animarle a través de la mirada, pero Quil apartó el brazo con brusquedad y respiró profundamente.

Yo también quería decir algo-cualquier cosa- para que Quil volviera a mirarme. Me incliné hacia él. —Soy mayor. Ya no puedes tratarme como a una niña pequeña.

¿Por qué parecía tan nervioso? —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Me revolví, insegura. Era lo último que quería hacer, pero si estaba cansado, o si le estaba impidiendo que se recuperara…

—¡No! No. Quédate, por favor. —Me cogió otra vez de la mano.

Respiré hondo cuando nuestros dedos se encontraron, sintiendo una sacudida de electricidad entre nuestras pieles desnudas.

Y en lo único que podía pensar, a la vez que mi corazón empezaba a latir de forma irregular y una mezcla de antiguos y nuevos sentimientos aparecían en mi pecho, era, _ya empezamos…_

Después de todo este tiempo, aún seguía enamorada de Quil Ateara. Qué idiota.


	11. Confianza

**Contra la Fuerza de la Gravedad**

Capítulo Once: Confianza

* * *

Carlisle se marchó cinco días después. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Quil, y murmurando algo sobre "milagros", pero yo no le estaba prestando atención. Mis ojos estaban sobre Quil, el cual estaba inclinado sobre la encimera de la cocina con un aspecto tan sano y fuerte, que nadie creería lo que cerca que había estado de la muerte.

—Muchas gracias, Carlisle, —dijo Emily, sonriendo, mientras Sam le sacudía la mano al doctor.

Carlisle les sonrió. Después sus extraños ojos dorados se volvieron hacia Quil. —Se pondrán muy contentos, estaban muy preocupados por su amigo. —Intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

Carlisle comenzó a retirarse, pero antes se detuvo delante de mí, cerca de la puerta. Se inclinó hacia delante, hablándome bajito en el oído para que nadie más pudiera oírle. Por el rabillo del ojo, con la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que podía separar la mirada de su angelical rostro, vi como todo el mundo se erguía y aspiraba aire con sorpresa.

—Quil tuvo mucha suerte de que estuvieras aquí, —dijo suavemente, su dulce aliento llegándome hasta la nariz y su voz aterciopelada. —Ten cuidado con tu poder, úsalo bien. —Se separó. Todos los licántropos en la habitación se relajaron visiblemente. Excepto Quil que, todavía tenso, estaba preparado para atacar.

—Yo no hice nada, —respondí en un susurro, sorprendida, pero Carlisle solo sonrió, se despidió de los demás con un gesto de la cabeza, y salió de la casa con la elegancia de un bailarín.

—Por fin. El Doctor Colmillos ya se ha ido, —suspiró Quil, acercándose a mí y colocándose a mi lado en un gesto protector.

—Eso no ha sido muy educado—, le regañó Emily. —No estarías aquí si no hubiera sido por él.

Quil se encogió de hombros. —Estoy sorprendido de que su olor no me matara en primer lugar, —espetó antes de girarse hacia mí con brusquedad. La curiosidad estaba pintada sobre sus facciones, pero intentó disimularlo. —De todas formas, ¿qué te ha dicho?

—¡Nada! —Respondí con rapidez. Después me tranquilicé un poco, y añadí. —Al menos nada que entendiera.

—Siempre son así de crípticos. —Arrugó la nariz cuando se acercó un poco más hacia mí.

—¿Qué?

—Hueles a chupasangres.

—Ah. ¿Y eso es malo? —Él asintió, alejándose. Fruncí el ceño. —A mi me parecía que olía bien.

El rostro de Quil se oscureció.

—¡Bueno, no es culpa mía! —Protesté, intentado airear el olor con la mano. De pronto Quil sonrió, y al instante supe que me había perdonado.

Quise preguntarle sobre todas esas extrañas cosas que había notado —y quería saber más sobre los Cullen, pero solo me quedaba un día de las vacaciones de abril, y un millón de otras cosas sobre las que hablar.

El año anterior ya se había convertido en una distante y gris pesadilla; había decidido pretender que no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, la tarde en la que mi madre iba a venir a recogerme, no pude contenerme. Tenía una pregunta más antes de que pudiera olvidarme de todo. Quil estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche, conmigo; mi mochila estaba hecha y lista detrás de mí. Respiré hondo.

—Quil, —él se giró al oír mi voz. —¿Vas a volver a dejarme… como la otra vez? Porque me da igual lo que pase, o el peligro que haya, no podría soportarlo.

Su rostro se suavizó, y me agarró la mano. —No. —Su voz me produjo un escalofrío. —No voy a marcharme. No cuando sé cómo se siente, no creo que vuelva a intentar mantenerme fuera de tu vida. Es demasiado difícil.

—Bien. —Me apoyé contra su hombro. —Porque probablemente tendría que matarte si lo volvieras a hacer.

Cuando mi madre llegó con el coche sonrió melancólicamente al verle sentado a mi lado. Le dio a Quil un abrazo y me lanzó una mirada significativa, pero supe que estaba contenta.

Me entró el pánico cuando estaba en el coche, la mochila en el asiento de atrás, y mi madre a mi lado. Intenté empujar a un lado el miedo. Sabía que era irracional, sabía que Quil no iba a irse a ninguna parte y que mi vida iba a volver a ser la misma de antes, pero seguía teniendo miedo. De que algún día decidiera volver a dejarme, y que ese extraño "poder" que tenía sobre él no fuera lo suficiente para traerle de vuelta.

Quil estaba de pie en el mismo lugar en el que me había despedido de él. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y su rostro estaba cuidadosamente inexpresivo. Excepto sus ojos. Hoy eran verdes, e intensos, casi afligidos. Me sentía igual. Me dolía separarme de él, como si me estuviera desprendiendo de un brazo o un pie. De una parte de mí misma.

—Te veré mañana, Claire, —dijo. Intenté sonreír, pero más bien me salió como una mueca. ¿Y si no lo haría? ¿Y si no venía? ¿Podría volver a ser normal otra vez, volver a una vida de la que Quil no formaba parte? Ya lo había hecho antes cuando no tenía otra opción —lo intenté. Y a pesar de lo duro que fue, sabía que sería mil veces peor si lo tuviera que volver a hacer otra vez. Verle, tocarle, hablar con él… lo había cambiado todo.

Nunca volvería a ser capaz de pretender que no le quería, o intentar convencerme de que solo era un estúpido encaprichamiento, porque era mucho más. Siempre lo ha sido. Desde que yo era una niña siempre había estado con él, atraída hacia él como si fuéramos dos imanes.

—¿Claire? —La voz de mi madre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me estaba mirando, preocupada. Intenté sonreír para tranquilizarla.

—Lo siento. Me he despistado un poco. ¿Estabas diciendo algo?

—Te estaba preguntando si te lo habías pasado bien.

—Sí, al menos cuando Quil se puso mejor.

—Sí, Emily me contó lo que pasó. Me alegro de que esté bien. —Mi madre me miró otra vez, escudriñándome el rostro. —¿Todo va a volver a la normalidad? Quiero decir, ¿entre tú y Quil? —Asentí, esperando que me dijera que tuviera cuidado con él. Después de todo, mi madre sabía cuánto daño me había hecho. Pero cuando habló, su voz era suave. —Me alegro por ti, Claire.

No hablamos mucho más durante el resto del trayecto, y por ello me alegré. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para procesar todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior. Todo había cambiado tanto, y eso me asustaba tanto como me alegraba.

Colleen estaba en la cocina comiendo un sándwich cuando llegamos a casa. Me observó especulativamente durante unos segundos mientras yo me echaba un poco de agua en un vaso y me sentaba a su lado. —Hey, —dijo silenciosamente. —Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

Sonreí, aunque no pudiera sentir lo mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella noche dormí mal. Mis sueños eran siempre de lo mismo; en ellos estaba sola en la playa mientras los truenos sonaban con fuerza en el cielo. Llamaba y llamaba a Quil hasta que mi voz se rompía, pero él nunca me contestaba.

Estaba lloviendo cuando me desperté, y me sentí nerviosa y cansada. Colleen me observó mientras tomaba el desayuno frenéticamente y mientras caminaba por la sala de estar después de desayunar.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Claire? —Me preguntó, exasperada. La estaba distrayendo de la televisión.

—Por nada, —repliqué automáticamente, aunque una guerra de sentimientos estuviera teniendo lugar en mi interior. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que me calmara, que confiara a en Quil –después de todo me dijo que vendría, y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Pero… la otra parte me susurraba, ¿y si no venía?

Me senté en una silla e intenté prestar atención a la televisión, pero con cada pequeño ruido saltaba en el asiento, nerviosa. Colleen me miraba como si sus peores miedos se hubieran hecho realidad y por fin me hubiera vuelto loca, pero apenas me importaba.

—¡Claire, para! —Exclamó. —Me estás asustando. ¿Qué narices te pasa?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero justo en ese instante, oí el más dulce de todos los sonidos. Un suave golpe y después la puerta de la cocina abriéndose. Me levanté de la silla en un segundo.

—¡Quil! —Exclamé, tirándome hacia él. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza. —Tenía tanto miedo de que no vinieras. —Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, y aspiré su cálido aroma que se hacía más fuerte con la lluvia.

—Por supuesto que vendría, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? —Preguntó, acariciándome la espalda. De pronto mis miedos me parecieron estúpidos e injustificados, así que me encogí de hombros y no respondí. Pero no dejé de abrazarle; era agradable estar entre sus brazos, sentirme segura y protegida. Podría tirarme así para siempre.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose a mis espaldas me hizo alzar la mirada. Colleen.

Estaba al lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía lívida. —Así que has vuelto, ¿no? —Le espetó a Quil, su voz llena de veneno. —¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez?

—¡Colleen! —Me giré hacia ella, aún sujetando la mano de Quil.

Ella me ignoró. —Creo que es una pregunta justa.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, —contestó Quil silenciosamente. No parecía sorprendido por su enfado.

Los ojos de mi hermana se entrecerraron. —Le costó meses volver a su vida normal, meses para dejar de llorar durante todas las noches. Deberías haberla visto Quil; era un fantasma, tan pálida y tan callada. —Quil hizo una mueca. —Tú la hiciste esto, así que perdóname si no me siento muy feliz de verte aquí.

La observé, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada.

Pero Quil no lo estaba. —Tienes todo el derecho de estar cabreada conmigo, Colleen. He cometido muchos errores… —comenzó.

Ella resopló. —¿Crees que puedes llegar aquí y fingir que el último año y medio nunca existió? ¡Que no le rompiste el corazón a mi hermana!

—¡Colleen, cállate! —Chillé, sorprendida ante mi propia vehemencia. Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme. —Le he perdonado, y eso es lo único que importa. No te metas.

Sus ojos relampaguearon de la furia. —Claire, sube a tu habitación, por favor. Quiero hablar con Quil a solas.

—¡No! —Grité. —¡No me voy a ir a ningún sitio! —Nos fulminaos mutuamente con la mirada durante unos largos minutos, ninguna de las dos dispuesta a rendirse. La cálida mano de Quil se posó sobre mi hombro y me apartó delicadamente. Intentó tranquilizarme sin palabras.

—¿Por favor? —Era la primera vez que había oído a mi hermana suplicarme de aquella manera, y aquello me conmovió más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir. —Solo serán unos minutos.

Discutí con ella durante unos minutos más, pero mis pensamientos estaban en la gran caja que tenía guardada en el armario. De pronto, quería sacarlo todo. Quería tener mi jarro de piedras de cristal de mar sobre el escritorio, mis posters en la pared, y mis fotos en el álbum. Quería que mi vida volviera a la normalidad…

Y eso significaba darle a Colleen la oportunidad de gritarle a Quil, dejar que se deshiciera de ese rencor que había guardado dentro para que pudiera volver a ignorarle como antes. Observé a mi hermana una última vez antes de subir las escaleras. Fui directa a mi habitación, ni siquiera tentada en escucharles. Conocía demasiado bien a mi hermana — pobre Quil.

* * *

**Me temo que todavía falta un poco para que Quil y Claire se besen xD Pero todo llegará a su tiempo. Capítulo de "relleno", el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Colleen. No sé qué me pasa últimamente con esta traducción, que siento que algo falla *suspiro* **


End file.
